The Fonic Affair
by Seijuku
Summary: It's been a year since Luke Fon Fabre returned from the ruins of Hod, returning to his friends and most of all, Tear. The group has been scattered but a series of events will bring the group back. LukexTear and GuyxNatalia
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

First off, I don't own the Tales of the Abyss characters, titles, weapons, or music. This is purely fan-made to show how much I like this series. Just so people know, bold lettering means they are having an internal thought and italic means a past memory. A combination of the two means a significant past memory, like the one below. If anything else bugs you about the story please tell me so that I might fix it. I made this after about the 3rd time I beat the game so I hope you all enjoy it.

**TALES OF THE ABYSS: A Fonic Affair**

_**It was a beautiful night, the moon was completely full as it shine down on Tataroo Valley. The ruins of the replica Hod stood still in the same spot it was two years ago. Upon a rock sat a woman with soft skin and long brown hair. Her dark brown and gold uniform remained tight and trimmed in the right places but a slit down both sides of below the waist allowed for more movement. As she sang, four people stood behind her. One was tall with brown hair and deep red eyes that were hid behind a pair of glasses. Next to him was a woman more regal in her disposition. Short pale orange hair and shimmering jade eyes laid upon the one woman on the rock. As if it were going in descending order a younger girl stood next to her. The young girl's black hair was in pig tails, however, she wore a military like uniform. The final figure was a young man with short blonde hair and green eyes, who stood with a gentle smile on his face. **_

"_**We should be heading back soon." The one with glasses spoke in a rather deep tone. "The valley is dangerous at night."**_

_**The others turned and were about leave the area. The woman on the rock let her feet touch the ground, until she noticed someone coming in her direction. Her eyes widened as the figure grew closer. His long, spiky, red hair followed him like a trail and his black cape-like cloak blended in with it. As he approached the woman, the others stopped.**_

_**The woman started, hesitant at first. "Why are . . . you here?"**_

"_**This place has . . . a nice view of Hod." He replied. "And . . . I promised someone."**_

_**Almost overcome with happiness at the sight of this man, of the sight of her loved one, she shuttered and gulped once. Letting a single tear fall, she ran to him and the others followed. All, except, the eldest who stood watched sincere smile. The wind blew as the man named Luke Fon Fabre returned after two years with the Key of Lorelei strapped to his waist.**_

**1. A New Life**

The morning sun shone in from a window, beaming down upon Luke in his bed. For a while, his red hair shielded his eyes from the shine but combined with the sound of a knock, the young Viscount roused from his slumber. A servant girl entered and bowed her head before speaking.

"Good morning, master Luke." She started. "It's nearly noon and I was told to wake you earlier then usual." Luke gave her a small nod as he sat up and yawned. "You have been invited to a meeting with Duke Fabre, King Ingobert and General Cecille about matters concerning a update to the Peace treaty with the surrounded nations."

Luke was fully awake now and looked at her. "Thanks for telling me. If I'm attending, they must want me to do something."

With another bow, she left the room, closing the door. Luke sighed and looked to his dresser. On the top of it was a portrait of him, Tear, Guy, Jade, Anise and Natalia. **'It's been a year since I came back to Baticul. Already things kinda returned to normal.' **His eyes gravitated to Tear in the portrait and he remembers when they last met.

"_I'll be going back to Yulia City to serve out the rest of my term as Locrian Sergeant of the Order of Lorelei." Tear said, speaking in her usual soldier like voice. _

_Luke and Tear were standing at the Baticul port as the Ferry moves toward the docks. Luke nodded and looked at her for a moment, chuckling. "Heh, as soon as I come back, you leave. I can tell I'm not wanted."_

_Tear loosened up a little. "Idiot . . . it's not like that. I want to be . . . I want to be beside you but I must put a few things behind me first. Things that lay within the Order. I'll be back, so . . . don't leave before I return."_

"_I won't. I'll probably be kept busy by my Dad and his Majesty while your out. Just . . . just don't-"_

"_Stop." Tear put her finger on his lips. "I know what you're going to say but I could never forget you, Luke." _

He shook his head and changed into his new attire. It was the same outfit that he was seen in when he came back in Tataroo Valley. The only thing missing was the Key of Lorelei; it was placed on a sword rack with Ultimatus, Soul Crush, Dragon Claw and his first sword, Cutlass.** 'Tear . . . I'm still here . . . waiting for you to come back.' **He thought as he looked at the portrait one last time before leaving his room.

Luke had received his own Manor near the King Ingobert's Castle and Duke Fabre's Manor. Being a Viscount and well into adult hood, King Ingobert allowed him to have his own manor with his own servants. This, also, meant he had his fair share of policies to approve, meetings to attend, and laws to read over. The red-haired noble left his manor, four servants bowing to him just like at his Father's manor, and he made his way to the Castle. Upon entering the castle, he ascended to the main throne room and saw his Father and Cecille already in discussion. King Ingobert was actually the first to recognize him.

"Ah, Luke. I'm glad you could make it on such short noticed." He made his gratitude known.

"No problem at all, Uncle." Luke walked further into the throne room. "Is there a problem?"

Duke Fabre smiled. "Straight to the point. As of now, there are no problems that will make you work physically but it will exercise your communication skills. This meeting is for our ears only for, it concerns the Score." He looked to the General. "Cecille."

She nodded. "Yes sir. We received reports that they are scattered chapels around the country that still follow the Score. They have caused a revolt and have joined in a effort to make people believe in the Score again."

"We knew this would happen eventually, however, the timing is what caught us off-guard." The King continued. "So far, they have been only minor protests but if things persist as they have been, it may escalate into a civil war."

Luke absorbed all that he was being told. People are still clinging to the Score? This escaped his reasoning, but he put aside his thoughts for a moment. "So all I have to do is be a Ambassador and do some negotiations, right? Should be simple enough." After saying this, he noticed the princess was nowhere to be seen. "Wait, where's Natalia? Doesn't she usually handle things like this?"

"Yes, she does. However, Natalia is currently overseas in Saint Binah. She's helping Mayor McGovern finish reestablishing Saint Binah as major city of trade in the mid-Malkuth region." King Ingobert states, and continues. "Since you have some experience as an Ambassador, you would be the most logical choice."

The young Viscount gave a small sigh. "If that's the case, then I'll do it. I've been a little bored, anyway. So, do I start right away?"

"No, you'll start tomorrow. You'll be busy with this for at least half the month, so you've been granted this day off." Duke Fabre spoke and putting his hand on Luke's shoulders. "And just in case I don't tell you, good luck my son."

He gave a chuckle. "Heh, don't worry, dad. I'm just doing some negotiations and coming right back." He looked at the King and Cecille. "Anything else?"

"Oh, yes." Cecille pulled out a sword that was wrapped in a cloth. "We found this near the remains of Hod recently." She handed it to Luke and took the cloth off. He stood stunned.

"This is . . . Master Van's sword." He held it in his hands, feeling the weight of Van's ideals and beliefs in the blade itself.

The King nodded. "Yes. Goldberg was intent on throwing it away or burying it but a sword of the master should be given to the student, wouldn't you agree?"

Luke was speechless for a moment and responded. "T-thanks . . . this means a lot."

He smiled at his nephew. "That is all. You may go now, Viscount Fabre." Ingobert said and Luke nodded, walking out of the throne room.

As he walked down the stairs, he looked at Master Van's sword, remembering all the lessons he taught him and all the times they did battle, the final battle being the most predominant memory of all. Once he was on the base of the stairs, Luke lifted the sword that represented his master's ideals. **'Master Van . . . I'll take good care of this blade.'** He thought and hooked the sword to the back of his waist.

Luke exited the castle and made his way back to his manor. His maids bowed to him as he passed and they went back to their jobs once he was out of sight. He went directly to his sword rack and place the newly given blade next to the Key of Lorelei. **'Now what I'm gonna do? I've got the rest of the day off and I doubt that means that I'll be getting any other assignments.' **Before he could continue his thoughts, a loud thunderous roar of cheers reached his ears. Luke walked over to the window and saw the Coliseum below, at the base of Baticul. With a chuckle, he grabs Ultimatus and hurries out of his Manor just as quickly as he entered.

'**I nearly forgot! Today's the day that the World Tournament is starting! I gotta hurry!'** He was in so much of a rush, he nearly knocked a few people down in his high-speed travel. Luke had matured but the fighting spirit that burned within him had only grown stronger. The excitement over took him and brought him back to the days before the battle at Hod. Before he could compose himself, he was at the base of Baticul, next to the Inn and just above the Coliseum Equipment and Item Shop. He jumped down from his level, not bothering to use the stairs, and went right in. Tons of warriors were equipping themselves to the teeth with weapons, armor and accessories that they could afford. Others were eating food that they made from the ingredients bought at the grocer.

Luke was panting a little but a smile was on his face which turned into a small smirk. He sheathed the powerful Ultimatus, walking by the shops and people, a lot more poised and composed then before. Upon entering the main registry area, a few people recognized him as Viscount Fabre. This reminded him that he was a noble now and he had to act more noble-like.

"Ah, Viscount Fabre. What brings you here?" The woman standing behind the tournament registry spoke, bowing her head. "Come to watch the World Tournament?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I've actually come to enter in it."

"W-what?! Um . . . are you sure you want to-"

"Yeah, of course I do." He quickly responded, interrupting her. "I may be a noble but I know how to fight. So sign me up."

She nodded. "Very well, Sir." She typed his name into the registry fon-machine and a form printing from the same machine the size of a name card. "Here, this is your pass to get into the tournament. Please don't lose it. It has your tournament number on it and you'll be called by that number to be shown the match card for today. This is a three-part tournament with the first part being broken up into 16 two-on-two matches. The first part is today, here in Baticul. The second part will be in Daath and the third part will be in Grand Chokmah. You will need your pass to get into those tournaments as well, if you win part one of the tournament."

Luke took the card and read the number. "N 18 . . ." He mumbles aloud. "Alright, when do they announce the match card?"

"In a few moments, please proceed to the waiting room where it'll be shown to you and 15 other competitors." She bowed her head again. "Good luck."

He gave a nod and peaked outside windows before going to the waiting room. The size of the audience was almost overwhelming and Luke even saw an area with the Order of Lorelei Flag was placed.** 'So even people from the Order of Lorelei are in the stands? I gotta put on a good show for them.' **With that he entered the waiting room, doing what the name implies. In the audience, the crowd was getting ready for the tournament to begin. From normal townspeople, to nobles and from children, to the elderly and replica's were already feeling the tense aura emitting from the coliseum floor. In the section made of the Religious group sat Grand Maestro Trithem, a young female Grand Maestro and Fon Master Teodoro. Along with them were fifteen members of the military faction of the Order of Lorelei.

The female Grand Maestro sighed as she stood next to the exit, her black low pony tails blowing in the air with a sudden gust. She looked around the age of 16 and her uniform was clearly different then the others; a pink shoulder-less shirt, white short skirt, white vest-like cape with a black symbol on it and short black socking going with her brown shoes. She stood out, especially since she looked bored and not interested in the tournament that was about to take place. Before the Fon Master could even ask what was wrong, the Tournament announcer came into the center of battle field with the microphone in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, nobles and fonist, hear me now! Prepared for combat, fame and glory, we will now start the first World Tournament!" She screams as the roar of the crowd follows. "Yes, we've been waiting for this type of spectacle and showcase of the best warriors in all the land for a while and now, the wait is over! Part-one of this great Tournament begins now with a preliminary match!"

"What? Preliminary matches?" Luke questions the guard at the door, who was in the middle of telling the warriors in the waiting room what was about to transpire.

"That's right. They are simple too many people who registered and to cut down the number of competitors, there will be 16 four-way matches." He continued to explain as some of the people mumbled. "The first four to fight will be K 21, B 3, X 35 and N 18."

Luke was surprised that he would fight in the first match. He looked to see who would go up to the guard. He saw a hulking brute that looked like a desert raider from Chesesdonia, a giant poleax on his shoulders, a bald assassin in all black and a knife, and a fonist from the Malkuth military with her stave. From looks of it, it would be a nice warm-up. Confident in his victory, the noble walked up to the guard, receiving some snickers from behind him. **'They must have forgotten that I stopped the miasma and saved the world from being destroyed but then again . . . I didn't really celebrate it that much either.' **

The female announcer spun the microphone and shouted. "Now, without any further delay, here are the competitors for today's first preliminary match!"

When she finished speaking, the doors creaked opened and the first warrior exited. "From the desert of Chesedonia, the Raider, Monroe!." Afterward, the next man quickly followed. "From the shadows of the unknown, the masked assassin!" Next came the Malkuth fonist. "Straight from Grand Chokmah, representing Malkuth, Diana Fey!"

"Looks like I'm next." Luke took a deep breath and walked out. "Time to dish out the pain."

"And finally!" The announcer turned to see Luke and she almost couldn't speak. Remembering that this was a live event she continued. "A hometown noble from right here in Baticul, he's the son of Duke Fabre and nephew to the King, himself, Luke Fon Fabre!" The crowd was mixed with amazement and exciting cheers.

Luke was quite the surprise opponent to the crowd and the most surprised was the female Grand Maestro. "L-Luke?!" Without another word, she ran from the stands, heading who knows where.

"Grand Maestro, come back!" Trithem tried to call her back but as soon as he finished, the announcer's voice echoed.

"Ready for a fight?! Then fight on!!" She yelled, exiting the main battle area.

The crowd screamed as the battle commenced. Luke pulled out Ultimatus and found that the assassin and the desert raider were coming straight for him. **'What the hell?!' **Quickly, he blocked an attack from the raider's axe and back stepped away from the assassin's quick swipe. Before he could move, he noticed that the Fonist had just finished a chant and screamed "O Darken Storm Cloud, loose thy blade and run my enemies through, Thunder Blade!!" At the very sound of the Fonic Arte, Luke tried to run but was caught in its range. He was blasted in the air but recovered, landing on his feet.** 'So they want me out first, huh?**' The three were glaring at the red-haired Viscount. **'Just try and take me out, weaklings!!' **

Luke quickly dashed at the raider going into a Swallow Fury. While he was air-bourne, he blocked a rapid stab from the assassin and countered with Sonic Thrust. The assassin was stunned and the raider was just about to hit the floor. Thinking on his feet, he pulled out a Devils Inferno to launch both of the attackers into the air. That still left the Fonist active and during the time Luke was keeping the two fighters busy, she had finished another Fonic Arte, shouting. "Howl, O wicked winds, Turbulence!"

This time he had it telegraphed and back stepped out of its range. Conveniently enough, the strong spell left a green field of fonons. Luke ran for it as the two fell. "Piercing Flash! Light Blast!!" He launched the Light Blast attack, disabling the assassin and stunning the raider. To finish him off quickly, Luke used his Raging Blast to blow the desert raider away. Now, it was only the fonist who was trembling slightly. He smirked and centered himself, a light glow emitting from under his feet. He was about to perform a Fonic Arte.

The female soldier saw it coming and tried to work up a Fonic Arte in time to cancel his out. Before the right arte came in to mind, Luke had finished and spoke the final words. "O Frigid Blades pour fourth! Icicle Rain!" The chilling arte quickly appeared and blasted into the Fonist. Even though she was knocked down, she started to raise, not wanting to give up. Luke wanted to finish it and so he did, rushing toward his opponent. With four solid strikes, he followed up and finished the match with his most trusted arte: "Fang Blade!"

As she fell to the ground, unable to battle. Luke threw his blade high and caught it, placing it on his shoulders. "Too easy."

The crowd cheers grew louder after his display of confidence and they were pleasantly surprised at how well he handled all three opponents by himself. Luke had almost forgotten the feel of a real battle but shouting out his artes and trying out the Icicle Rain arte made his fighting spirit rage with intensity. The announcer made her way back onto the field and raised Luke's free hand.

"And the winner of the first preliminary match, Luke Fon Fabre!" She yelled, making the cheers grow even further.

Luke smiled at the people and as his hand was dropped, he went back to the waiting room. Once he entered the room, he heard more cheers from his competitors as well. It seemed he won some respect in that battle. **'Oh, come on. No more cheering, it's embarrassing!' **He thought as he sheathed his sword and chuckled. One man, whose face was hidden within a hood, walked toward him. His blonde hair covered his eyes and his clothes were that of a military commander, gray and black in color.

He placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Good job, Luke. You've gotten better since your fight with Van three years ago". With that he walked to the guard at the door, consorting with him.

"Huh? What was that about?" He was slightly confused but he shook if off, taking a seat near the back of the room. He sighed of relaxation until a voice called to him.

"Oh, Luuuuke!"

Luke jolted a little and looked around, finally seeing a female Grand Maestro coming his way. "Wha?! Who are you?"

"What do you mean _'Who are you?'_?! How could you forget me so quickly, Luke? It's only been a year since we last met." She spoke in a pout, getting close to his face. "Or have I changed so much that you don't recognize me?"

"Wait a minute . . . Anise?! Is that really you?" Upon closing inspection, he realized that this woman **was** Anise.

She smiled and hugged him. "Of course it's me, my silly Luke." She let go of him and placed her hands on her hips like she use to but this time, she was a lot taller then before. "Didn't you receive my letter with the last request for funds?"

"A letter? No. If I did get it, it was probably taken by one of my servants. I have a lot of letters not opened." Luke responded, standing. Anise was right below his chin now, around Tear's height "Wow, you've gotten a lot taller."

Anise nodded. "Yep, sure did. But that's not the only thing that's different. Don't you notice anything else?" She asked, bending forward a little.

Luke looked her up and down. "Um . . . well . . . your hair's longer, um . . . I said you were taller . . . Um . . . um."

"Argh! My bust size! See, they're way bigger then before."

"Wha?! Well . . . I wasn't looking at your chest so I wouldn't know!" He responded, placing his hand on the back of his head.

She was shocked and then, she quickly glared at him. "How can you miss these things?! Oh, Luke, you're the worst."

"But I-"

"Idiot!" Anise quickly shouted and folded her arms tightly, turning away from him.

"And finally, the mysterious swordsman from depths of Sheridan, Galan!"

The announcer's voice reaches the ears of Anise and Luke, making them gravitate toward the window in the waiting room. They see four figures one of which Luke is familiar with. **'That's the guy that complimented me a minute ago.'** He took off his hood but his blonde hair still cover most of his face, it was spiky and loomed just above his shoulders. He was matched up with a white knight from Baticul, a Oracle knight and a female warrior fonist with a halberd. They looked very skilled but their attention was divided. Unlike the battle with Luke, they were more concern about all of their opponents instead of one. Galan's smile was clear, even from under his hair and Luke saw it a mile away.

"Alright, Round two begins. Ready for a fight? Then fight on!"

The knights clashed swords and entered in a one-on-one duel. The warrior fonist chanted for a fonic arte. "Unyielding Aegis, Barrier!" Casting barrier on herself, she charges at Galan swinging the halberd. Galan stood his ground and blocked the strike with a quick draw of his Mythril Sword. He held the sword with only one hand and the sheath in the other. **'The way he holds his sword . . . it looks just like Guy's Albert Style . . . but Guy's in Malkuth as a nobleman. Even though Peony is a nice guy, he wouldn't let someone like Guy leave so easily.' **He continue to block the woman's strikes and eventually pushed her away. Flipping backwards, Galan pulled back his blade and unleashed a "Tri-Demon Fang!". Three Demon fangs come toward the two knights and the warrior fonist. The knights blocked it but the fonist barely avoided it.

Galan was planning on taking on all of the warriors in the area. The three charged at him not taking the attack kind heartedly. He lets them come toward him in order to pull off a Sword Rain: Alpha. Both of the knights were caught in fury of swipes and were launched into the air as the lone fonist slid further away. As the knights were airborne, he unleashed a Severing Wind, chaining it to a Soaring Light Spear and brought them both down with Tiger Blade. Both knights were hurt but a Double Demon Fang knocked them out of the fight.

Galan looked to the fonist and she had already prepared a Fonic Arte. "O secret will strike down those who would be my enemy, Divine Sab-" Before she could even finish, Galan had performed a Tempest to cancel the attack. The fonist rose and tried wielding her halberd again but Galan retaliated with ten sword strikes, stunning her and followed up with a Sword Rain. To end it, Galan used his speed to get behind her falling body and used Beast to blast her to the ground, ending the match.

Sheathing his sword, he smiled and sighed. "Enemies just can't keep up with me."

The crowd cheers for a great showcase of fighting ability and use of artes and the female announcer says, loud and proud:"The winner, in spectacular fashion, Galan from Sheridan!!"

Once his hand was down, he took a bow to the crowd and they cheered more for his politeness, majority coming from the female spectators. Luke stood in amazement, shocked at his speed and his familiar move set.** 'That . . . who is that guy?' **Anise looked up at him and elbowed him, to break him of his state. Before he could complain, Galan entered the waiting room. He walked right past the Grand Maestro and Viscount, leaning against the wall near the back. His presence was hidden behind the rack of weaponry and the natural shadows.

"You need to be more careful of your surrounds, Luke." Anise advised, not making eye contact with Galan. "That Galan guy is on a whole other level. Let's hope you don't have to fight him."

Luke glanced back and sighed. "I could take him. He fights like Guy and since I sparred with him all the time, he should be a easy read."

"Are you sure about that? His speed is-"

"Nothing like Guy's speed." He interrupted her with a smile. "Don't worry, if I fight him, I'll win."

"W-wow . . . you've changed . . . you're a lot more mature then you were before." Anise said, with flustered cheeks. "I may have to try and be your Duchess again."

He jolted a little. "A-again? . . .b-b-but . . . Anise . . . "

Anise chuckled and placed her hands on her hips again. "Calm down, silly. I'm only teasing you. Don't you remember what I told you before? I have to rebuild the order and become the first female Fon Master."

"Yeah, I do remember. I see you're a Grand Maestro. At this rate, you'll be the Fon Master in no time". He said with his arms folded.

"Grand Maestro Tatlin!" an older voice called out to her. It turned out to be Trithem. "There you are! You must report back to your station in the audience stands. You are not allowed to mingle with the brutes here."

"B-brute?!"

"Ah . . . yes. I'm sorry . . . I lost myself in the heat of seeing a familiar face. I'll return at once." She sounded a lot older and more elegant for a moment. Trithem nodded and left the waiting room. Once of sight, Anise turned to Luke. "You'll have to forgive Trithem . . . he's nearly blind. I'll come back down once the tournaments over. We'll talk then." She ran off, turning around to give a wave. "Bye, my dear Luke!"

Luke stood there, waving back with a slightly nervous expression on his face. **'So, Trithem is going blind? No wonder he didn't recognize me.'** He walked over to the window to watch the reminding fights, all the while his thoughts on how Anise has changed.** 'She hasn't just changed in looks, but how she treats certain people . . . heh, time flies . . .' **The day goes on and the battles along with it. The first two preliminaries with Luke and Galan were the peaks of the day, everything afterward was dull in comparison. In fact, a lot of the people watching left and waiting for all the preliminaries to finish before they returned.

When the matches were over, sixteen competitors were finally picked out and randomly placed in the eight matches of the first round of the World Tournament. The guard rolled out a chalk board with eight matches placed on it. It was the match card. Luke looked at the card and saw the numbers. N 18 was in the last match along with G 5. **'G 5? I wonder who that is.' **Before he could guess, Galan walked up next to him and looked at the match card. He gave a chuckle and headed back to his previous position. **'I'll bet Galan is my opponent. He seemed amused at the card but, I saw the reason. His eyes shot directly to the last match.' **Analyzing his opponent, Luke leaned up against the wall next to the exit and watched the female announcer take center stage through the window.

"The preliminaries are now over and the real tournament can now begin. Starting off will be the Oracle Knight Commander, Ronald and Animal Tamer Lisa!" Even though she sounded enthusiastic, the crowd was less please then before.

Most of the people wanted to leave, however, they couldn't leave during the actual tournament. They had to grin and bear until an exciting match came along. Anise sat in her chair next to Trithem with a bored expression on her face once more. **'Booo . . . this is so boring! When is Luke's match? Or that Galan guy's match?' **She thought with her hand underneath her chin. Teodoro was quite pleased with the matches so far, being in either the chapel in Daath or Yulia city all the time made him easily pleased. She sighed at his spectacle and turned to Trithem who was trying to go over some documents with a couple of the Oracle knights.

A couple of hours passed and night had slowly crept in. The torches around the Coliseum were lit and the red flares filled the area with enough lights to put on a brilliant show. It was becoming obvious to everyone in the once lifeless crowd who would be in the final fight. Neither Luke or Galan had fought in the previous matches, which means that they would be fighting in the final battle. The people, who wanted to leave so desperately, now could not leave their seats. Their voices, again, rose, for they knew of the coming show. The two were in the waiting room, the echoes of cheers bouncing off the walls. All the other competitors were outside, either celebrating a win or wallowing in a defeat, leaving the two in the room alone. Galan walked to the gate and looked to Luke. Luke looked back at him and he gave a faint grin.

"So . . . it is you." He started. "I thought that style look too exact . . . what brings you here, anyway, Guy?"

He chuckled and moved his hair so his face could be seen clearly. "Looks like you're more aware of the things around you." Guy folded his arms and put the mythril sword on the window sill. "You've grown quite a bit, Luke. To think you can use Strike and Fonic artes now."

Luke laughed lightly. "Only because my dad had a teacher pound it in my head." He looked to his old friend and previous servant. "But you didn't answer my question. What brings you here?"

"Well . . . Emperor Peony decided to give me the next two weeks off. It's his gift for anointing me, Gailardia Galan Gardios, Viscount of Malkuth", He spoke in his usual tone. He hadn't changed a bit beside his longer hair. "So I decided to go see you. But, when I heard the World Tournament was starting today, I thought that this would be the best way to meet you."

"Viscount?! Just like me." He grinned widely, making his old friend laugh. "That's cool, Guy. I'm still a easy it seems, if you knew I would be here."

Guy laughed just a little bit more and sighed. "Luke . . . I'll be fighting you seriously out there." He continued. "I won't show you mercy just because we're friends. Besides . . . I think I'll find some answers to the questions I have in fighting you."

"Good." Luke replied. "Fight as hard as you can so you can try to find your answers but I'll be giving it my best shot, too."

The two shared a stare, a tense feeling surrounding them. They were a few inches taller then they were three years ago. Both of them had matured together. Luke grabbed Ultimatus and Guy pulled out the Fonic Blade that was within Hod. The female announcer took the stage and the crowd instantly broke into a loud roar like before. It took a while for the announcer to get her words in but finally she spoke.

"And now, the eight and final match of the evening! Night has descended on this stage lit with fighting spirits emitting from the final two competitors! The match you all have been waiting for is here!" She paused. "May I introduced, the Viscount from Baticul, Luke Fon Fabre!"

Luke emerged from the waiting room, one final time and took the stage with his blade in hand. Even though they were tons of screams coming from the crowd, he heard Anise in the upper rows yelling his name. He couldn't help but give a chuckle at this and stood tall, waiting for the announcer to continue. "And his challenger . . ." she reads a piece of paper given to her by a co-worker. "Coming from the capital of Malkuth, Grand Chokmah, newly appointed Viscount Gailardia Galan Gardios!!"

The crowd erupted into more cheers at the sound of the true name of Guy. He walked out with a smile on his face and took a bow before the people. Anise was slightly surprised. **'Whoa! That's Guy?! And he's gonna fight Luke . . . Alright!!'** She thought and started cheering for both of them. Guy and Luke stared at each other again, they were not friends on this stage. No, their friendship was put aside in the waiting room. Now they were rivals, battling for the last spot in the World Tournament. The two took their positions as the announcer spoke.

"Ready for the final bout?! GO!!"

I hope you enjoyed the story thus far. I tried to makes some corrections here and there and thanks to some more proof-reading, I think I got it. Thanks for the reviews and I hope to live up to your expectations in the future.


	2. Chapter 2: The Men of Blades

First off, I don't own the Tales of the Abyss characters, titles, weapons, or music. This is purely fan-made to show how much I like this series. Just so people know, bold lettering means they are having an internal thought and italic means a past memory. A combination of the two means a significant past memory. This one took a while. I was quite busy but I decided to cut it short. The third chapter will be up in about two weeks. So expect it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: The Men of Blades**

Luke and Guy both charged at each other at the sound of announcer call, crossing swords in a instant. They both attacked at the same time, canceling each other's strike but Luke knew that Guy would eventually get more attacks. To counter this, the noble from Baticul backed away to avoid any more attacks from Guy. Guy was going to let up and dashed toward Luke, attacking him in a flurry of slashes. Eventually, his guard broke and he fell victim to a Final Cross. With Luke now, airborne, Guy attempted to juggle him in the air with a Severing Wind but Luke recovered and pulled out a Fang Blade Havoc to ground him.

Both of them had been fighting on equal footing so far and neither one of them were holding back. Luke clutched his fist and sent out a Demon Fist. In response, Guy threw out a Double Demon Fang. The demonic attacks clash but one Demon Fang was still coming. The red haired Viscount jumped over it and performed a Havoc Strike. Not giving Guy much time to breath, Luke attacked him while his guard was open and sent him flying with a Rending Thrust, leaving a Earth field of fonons.

Taking the full grunt of the barrage, Guy landed on his back, slowly getting up. 'He's gotten a lot stronger. But he still has the same weaknesses.' With a spin of the Jewel of Gardios, Guy dashed toward Luke, hitting him with a White Tiger Strike before he could react. Luke was stunned and couldn't move. Exactly what Guy wanted. He saw the field on fonons still on the field and went for it. "There's no escape, Eternal Quake!" Rapid stabs of the Eternal Quake, blasted Luke into the side of the coliseum walls. Coughing, he landed on his knees and dropped Ultimatus. **'Damn . . . Guy's a lot stronger and faster then before. If he keeps that I'll . . . no. I won't lose!' **His hand slowly crept to the hilt of the former cursed blade and he stood tall.

The cheers echoed as Guy and Luke stood off after a heated exchange and the match had just started. Anise was now standing from her seat, was at the railing, cheering her lungs off. Luke took position and took a breath before going back to battle. He tried to catch Guy off guard with a slag assault and sonic blast combo but the fast swordsmen from Malkuth blocked them both. With a growl Luke pulled a devils inferno that was poorly executed. Guy avoided the area and sent demon fang that stunned Luke. He observed the ground and found that Luke was surrounded in three fields of fonons he created, a red, green and brown one. An idea came to the Sigmund Tactician and he put it into motion.

He let off a Beast, rolling into the red field. "Fiery Beast!" Rolling to the green field, Guy shot off a "Thunder Beast!" And finally, he dashed to the brown field yelling. "Stone Beast!" Luke was hit with all four beasts and sent to the ground, smoking and bruised. Guy kept his blade erected and pointed at the fallen noble. The crowd was silent from the amazing show of artes. Everyone surely thought that Luke had lost but they didn't know Luke's tenacity. Slowly, he got to his knees and grabbed Ultimatus. He shoved the blade in the ground and used it as a cane to raise. He was panting, he was bruised but not beaten.

Guy smiled at his rival and took position. Luke vision got blurry but he fought against it. **'Man . . . he's gotten good . . . but I know I can beat him . . . I will not lose!!'** With his blade drawn from the ground, he held in a different position, raised like a samurai. Guy noticed the change in stance but couldn't remember where he saw the stance from. To test it, he decided to charge at him. Luke smirked. "Take this! Shining Dragon!" He announced and thrusts his blade, sending out five spirals of energy toward Guy. **'No way! That's . . . Van's move!!'** He had little time to think much else, avoiding the five beams with rolls and quick dashes. Guy was getting closer and Luke fired a Radiant Dragon. It was bigger and more powerful but the quick Malkuth noble jumped in the air toward Luke.

Again, Luke smirked. He spun and used a Shining Blade on Guy when got close. This blasted him back in the air. "Pour forth! Icicle Rain!" The fonic arte of ice shot toward the fall Guy but he sliced the incoming ice shards coming his way. A rogue shard got him in the shoulder but, otherwise, he was unharmed from the attack. He landed on his back and saw Luke running toward him. He called a Lightning Blade and made Guy step back but the wind attack left a green field. "Heh! Feel Thunder!" Luke jumped into the air, his blade wrapped in lightning. "Lightning Tiger Blade!!" Guy grunted and decided to pull out a new move. "Fang Blade!" The two attacks collided and the Jewel of Gardios and Ultimatus were on the verge of breaking. After a while, the swords were thrown from them and landed in the dirt.

The two stood panting, as the crowd started to cheer from a low silence. The announcer shouted. "Wow! Amazing! Simply amazing! These two have put all they had into those strikes. So much so that their swords are about to break! These are true Men of Blades!" Her shouts only fed the crowd and made them yell at the top of their lungs.

Anise was grateful for the stop in the action, she was literally on the edge of her seat the entire fight. **'Man, that was intense! I've never seen those two fight so fiercely.' **She thought as she took a huge breath and slouched into her seat. Guy and Luke, panting and sweating, went to grab their swords to start the fight up yet again. The match was far from over for those two. Deep within the Royal City, a rumble would seek to interrupt this battle of men. Two of the Baticul White Knights were standing guard right next to the air cart that led to the Sewer Facility. They heard a sound coming from the depths of the facility and suddenly a salamander shot a venom into one of the Knight's eyes. As he fell on his back, screaming in agony, more of the monsters below started climb or fly out of the facility. They seemed organized and headed for a single area. The people were in a panic from the sight of so many monsters that were in arms reach of them.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!!" A lower ranking knight came into the audience chamber panting.

King Ingobert rose. "What ever is the matter?"

"Your Majesty, monsters have invaded the capital!" He reported to the shock of The King and Cecille. "They came from the Sewer Facility!"

Cecille grabbed the knight by his armor. "Where? Where are the monsters headed?!"

"T-t-the Coliseum, ma'am!"

The audience in the Coliseum was unaware of the threat that was posed to them, being that their only source of light was the torches that were scattered across the stone structure. Guy was about to attack when, he felt a small rumble. Luke felt it as well and looked around. A scream came from the top rows of the audience area. The monsters were climbing the walls and some entered through the main entrance. Anise looked to her left and saw about four bats shoot from the back area. She grunted and pulled out her Arc Wand from a bag she laid beside her seat.

"Stand back, Fon Master!" Anise moved in front of Teodoro and turned back to the Oracle knights. "Protect Trithem! Keep him safe!"

She ordered and began chanting a fonic arte. "Hammer of Light, Limited!" aura surround two or three salamanders as they spilled toward them. A beam of white light shot them down, however, blasting them away. Anise guarded the Fon Master but sighed. **'This would be a lot easier if I didn't leave Tokunaga at the Inn.'** Guy and Luke stepped until they were back to back. They were surrounded by bats, salamanders, slugs and a few Spirits. Guy seemed to be in good shape beside his shoulder wound but Luke was barely able to hold Ultimatus.

"Hey, Luke. You should take it easy." His eyes went to his best friend but he still faced his advisories. "You took a beating early on, so you should . . ."

"What are you talking about?" Luke interrupted him and straightened. "I'm not giving up now . . . besides . . . it would look pretty bad if a noble didn't try and defend his own capital."

He charged toward a heap of monsters and rose his blade. His hyperresonance surrounded him as he did this, stunning all of the monsters in the area. "It begins!" He shouts before slashing multiple monsters. "Arise, O Talons and Cold Blades of Destruction!" After the last one slash, he turns and uses his full hyperresonance on a spirit that tried to sneak up on him. "Last . . . Fon . . . Drive!!!" Luke finished up his assault, nearly wiping out half of the monsters that came into the Arena area of the Coliseum. Guy stood where he was, stunned at Luke's moves.

The noble of Baticul chuckled. "You see, Guy, I'm not the same as before. If there's something in my way . . . I just cut it down."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke! On his way to the top! Kicking butt and stuff. I had to make him a bit more like Asch and Van. Seeing how he has grown and has been training, it only made sense to give him some new moves. The same goes for everyone. Guy and Luke are just the beginning. Just wait until the Father of Fomicry makes his appearance. Any questions, drop me a message.


	3. Chapter 3: Test of Might

As you all know, I don't own any of the "Tales of" characters or phrases and such. This is purely fan-made and should be treated as such. Now, if you didn't know, Italics means past events, bold means a internal thought and a combination of both means a significant line event of the past. I know that italics are usually used for thoughts but you know what, I had to do it, yo . I can't have Italics for two things now can't I? Well, enjoy the third Chapter, my friends .

**Chapter 3 - Test of Might**

Guy and Luke once again stood back to back after the red-haired noble's amazing display of power. Some of the monsters were fear-struck, paralyzed, but some still press forward. Guy sent out a Demon Fang while Luke sent out Demon fist at two dark, slime-like monsters. Once they fell, five bats swarmed around them, attacking swiftly while hovering above them. Guy used a Soaring Light Spear to launch them toward Luke and he followed up with a Light Spear Cannon. Two of the bats died while the other three were on the ground for a moment. That's when the two swordsmen separated to take care of the majority of monsters that ran around the Arena floor.

Luke was still weak from his battle with Guy so he fought defensively as opposed to his usual attack all out strategy. Guy was still in good shape, attacking quickly and disposing of monster left and right. Bats began to drop like flies and Salamanders' blood stained the Arena floor. Two slimes tried to attack Luke from his left and right but he rolled forward, causing the two monsters to destroy each other. It seems the monsters were going after Luke and Guy instead of the evacuated civilians. In fact, the only attack others if they were in the way or tried to attack them. Guy eyed the slimes, salamanders, bats and ghosts that started to appear. **'Someth****ing is fishy about this assault, i****t's way too organized.'** He thought as he cut through two bats with a aerial strike and stabbed a salamander in the head.

The monsters were starting to thin outside of the Coliseum but some stragglers seemed to be more aggressive and started to attack the escaping Knights of the Order of Lorelei. Tritheim was a standing, completely oblivious to the monsters in front of him. Anise and two Knights were escorting Fon Master Teodoro to the Inn with the other evacuees when she saw that Tritheim was about to be bitten by a Salamander.

"Tritheim, get down!!" Anise shouted before she pulled a small Ruby Wand from her uniform. The Grand Maestro ducked, covering his head as the monsters diverted their attention to the female fonist. "O twisted door of distortion, open wide! Negative Gate!" She chanted as a dark aura appeared above the salamanders head and in moments it was defeated. "Get him out of here!"

Anise ordered three knights who were in her platoon. She ran toward the Coliseum as the last of the Order of Lorelei were evacuated to the Inn above the Coliseum entrance. **'I can't just leave those two to deal with those monsters alone. They'll pay if they die before donated 100,000 gald to the Order.' **It seemed Anise, despite her age, had not changed. Upon entering the waiting room, she deeply sighed.

"Jeez, this is gonna be tough without Tokunaga here. I shouldn't have left him at the Inn." She said with a small pout as a swarm of bats began to fall from the ceiling, screeching at the intruder. "Shut up already! I can't hear myself think!"

Returning the scream she received, Anise took a solid stance, preparing yet another fonic arte. "O hellion, whose roar chills the very soul, resound! Bloody Howling!!" Another blast of dark fonons lit up the area as the bats fell to the ground. She giggled for a moment and collected the gald from the remains until more bats came from the nooks and crannies of the waiting room. **'You have GOT to be kidding me.' **Meanwhile, the two nobles were finishing off the remnants of the horde of monsters cleaving through two ghosts at the same time. All that remained was one salamander that Luke took out with a strong Demon Fist. With that, Guy and Luke were alone in the Arena, all of the members of the audience evacuated and all of the monsters that came in defeated.

Luke got on a knee and was still breathing heavily. "That took too long."

"It was rather exhausting to say the least." His blonde friend replied as he sheathed the Jewel of Gardios. "But what could make all those monsters want to come up like this? And why here?"

He rose and shook his head. "I have no idea." Suddenly a rumble interrupted their thoughts. "What the hell?!"

Guy pulled his father's sword from its scabbard. "Doesn't seem like we're finish quite yet."

"Dammit!"

The rumble grew louder and louder until a familiar monster came into sight. It was the same Spider that they kill in the Abandon facility, Abaddon. Before they could even express their shock, Abaddon attacked with a wide range Bug Parade. Luke was hit and sent back while Guy blocked the worst of it. He ran at the monster with five strikes but smacked away. Abaddon was stronger than before, and though he lacked the sludge, it still looked repulsive. The noblemen were now weakened from at least a hour of nonstop battle.

Tenacious as ever, Luke raises with his hand shaking a bit.** 'It's a lot stronger tha****n before . . . but . . . I'm sure we killed that thing . . .' **He steadied his hand and wiped away a trail of blood that ran down his face.** 'Regardless . . . I'm ****gonna**** win!' **With his mind set on victory, Luke charged again. Abaddon roared as its arm aimed to swipe at the lone attacker. As soon as it got close, Luke used a Swallow Fury to get behind it and launch it into the air somewhat. Since Abaddon was so big and heavy, it didn't go up far but just enough for another attack. Luke rolled back and prepared a fonic arte.

"O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through! Thunder Blade!" He called out and sends down a blade of thunder down upon the monster. It was different, the color a lot brighter and more sparks of electricity flew upon impact. The sheer power of this fonic arte was amazing and the monster couldn't stand up to it. Abaddon let out scream as it crashed to the ground, Thunder Blade doing a lot of damage. Guy was shocked. **'Unreal. Luke was never able to use fonic artes at all. And now . . . ****he ****used a high-powered Thunder B****lade that I've never seen before****!'**

Luke panted but Abaddon still lived, scrambling on its four large legs. That last attack took most of the energy out of him, as he struggled to stand up to the creature. That's when a familiar voice came to ear."Come forth O illumination of life! Healing Circle!"a green circle appears under Luke's feet and begins to heal his wounds. 'Huh? Is that . . ." His eyes darted up to see Anise in the stand, her Ruby Wand extended upwards.

"Anise?!"

"The one and only!" She shouted as she jumped down a few of the seats and landed on the arena floor. "I couldn't just leave my friends behind to become Spider food. Do you mind a woman's touch to this fight?"

Guy grinned. "Not at all, they do say the more the merrier when your life's at stake." He took a stance along with Anise as Luke looked at the two.

He chuckled as he swung his sword, the dirt and blood splattering on the ground. "That sounds like something only would say." Luke took the leader position of the spear formation. "Okay . . . let's wrap this up, you guys. This monster is getting on my nerves."

Anise and Guy laughed a bit, seeing a lot of the old Luke coming to light. Abaddon roared and crawled over to the three. The Viscount of Baticul charged forward into a Sonic Thrust and followed up, quickly, with a Sonic Blast. While he attacked the front, Guy went around to the left side and used a Tiger blade to continue the combination. Anise remained a good distance away from the battle, preparing a fonic arte to assist her friends. "Unyielding Aegis, Barrier!" She cast the barrier on Luke since he was still a bit fatigue from earlier on.

Abaddon seemed to be taking a beating so far but a nicely timed Bug Parade sent Guy and Luke back to their spots. **'Dammit! We can't even get close before that thing blasts us back!'** Thoughts shot through Luke's mind as he assessed the one fallen beast. **'Now, how did we beat it last time?'** He thought as Guy sent out a Tri-Demon Fang to stun Abaddon. That's when it came back to the usually dense warrior.

"That's it!!" He shouted. "Guy, cover me! Anise, use a fonic arte to increase fonic spells!"

"I'm on it!"

Guy nodded and swiftly returned to the fray, using a Sword Rain: Alpha and Sword Rain: Beta to stun Abaddon for a moment."Aid the power to recite! Enhance Cast!" Anise finished her chant and affects of Enhance Cast surged through Luke. "O frigid blades pour fourth!" Ice began to form around his palm and shot toward Abaddon as soon as the final words escaped his lips. "Icicle Rain!!" The icicles were quite larger then before and instead of merely homing on the target, the ice pieces also were spinning, increasing their power. The attack was quite affective against the giant spider and forcing it to topple to the ground.

Luke began to breathe hard yet again, out of energy to use anymore fonic artes. **'Is it . . . over?'** Luke asked himself as he eyed the body of Abaddon. Anise and Guy walked over to him and watched the body with him. If it rose again, something definitely would be wrong. Moments passed with no changes, the red haired noble raising with a sigh.

"I think . . . its dead . . ." He chuckled as his eyes looked up at the night sky. "Man . . . that was a pain." He said before falling over, passing out.

"Luke?!" Anise and Guy said in unison as they both went to his side.

Guy checked him out as Anise casted healing artes on him to heal his body wounds. It seemed the combination of exhaustion, blood loss and a minor concussion was the source of him passing out. Two figures in black clad stood on the edges of the Coliseum, watching the three Saviors of Auldrant. One was tall and the other small, the smaller figure obviously female. From the darkness of their hoods, red eyes peered down on the unconscious flame being carried away. The taller one gave a grunt and faze into the sky, the female following. Before Guy lost sight of the Arena floor, he turned his head, thinking he saw two people at the top of the stands. Not seeing anybody, he continued on his way to the Fabre manor.

The next day, the sun again shone like the day before. Its brilliance made Baticul all the more marvelous. Luke was in his bed, a bandage wrapped around his head and a band-aid on his left cheek. His face was so serene, until the brilliant sun flashed him directly in his calm face. Eyes squinting, he started to see his white room clearly. **'W-what . . . what happened?'** Luke sat up slowly, holding his forehead as his hair covered most of his face. Finally, his waking pains disappeared as he stretched out.

"Hey, sleepy head!" a female voice called to him.

Luke quickly opening his eyes to see Anise in the door way in pink pajamas with cat face striped across the fabric. "A-Anise? What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"Take it easy, my duke. I couldn't stay in the inn since it was completely packed, so me and Guy slept in your guest rooms." She explained as she sat down on his bed. "Your dad said that you wouldn't mind too much."

"He forgot to emphasize the 'too much' part." He growled but let it go in a sigh. "Man, I used too many artes yesterday."

Anise nodded. "I'm actually shocked, Luke." The noble from Baticul looked at her strangely. "You usually couldn't do any kind of fonic artes, only strike artes. Now, not only do you do fonic artes but you got a mastery over them. You're like a whole new Luke, even better than the original."

His cheeks flushed but before he could answer, his thoughts went back to the past, back to Asch. Luke looked at his hand and he could swear that he saw Asch's Maestro glove around it. _**'You're nothing more but my replica, you **__**dreck**__**!'**__** '**__**Hmph**__**, that's done.'**__** '**__**It looks like I . . **____**h**__**-had a little trouble . . . the rest is . . . up to you.'**_ His green eyes lost in past memories, he repeated in his head her words. **'Better than the original, huh?**' Anise tilted her head at him, wondering why his expression turned so soft.

"Um . . . Luke?"

His eyes darted and chuckled. "Sorry, I was day-dreaming for a minute."

Anise smiled. "I bet anything that you were thinking about Asch." Luke was silent as she giggled. "Right on the money, aren't I?"

"I guess I haven't changed too much if I'm that predictable." He chuckled a bit, looking back at his hand, a light glow of fonons surrounding his palm. "He gave me so much, he trusted me with so much and for a while, it was a lot to carry. But, it's because of that that I'm stronger than before."

She looked at him good and long. "Yeah but . . . you're the one who made yourself stronger, not Asch. You did it, you practiced hard, and you pushed yourself. It's all you, Luke."

Luke smiled at Anise. "Thanks, Anise."

"You know, I'm still not use to you thanking me." She laughed as he rose from his bed. "Oh yeah, almost forgot, your dad also mentioned that you have a few hours before you leave for your assignment."

He nodded. "That's right, I gotta go check out a small group of chapels that are still reading the Score like before."

"Say what?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Now, outta my room."

"Fine! I can tell when I'm not wanted." She pouted and left his room, with a door slam.

Luke sighed when she left and chuckled. A feeling of nostalgia filled his heart, being around Guy and Anise brought back so many memories. How he use to be a spoil, sheltered brat, how his sins changed him, the struggles of his mind and how each one of his friends helped him through it. It felt good to be around them and no longer be burden with the periods of loneliness. Getting dressed in a set of fresh clothes and washing up, Luke, once again, had a regal-like aura about him. His red hair flowed behind him like a trail as he walked out of his room, the maids bowing to him in the usual manner. He spotted a bag filled with provisions for the trip near the door. It was brown, and about the size of a sack of potatoes.

Inside were about five life bottles, a Sapphire ring, ten magic lenses and five sets of gels: Apple, Orange, Melange, Lemon and Pineapple. **'Whoa, I haven't seen this many items in a while.' **He grabbed the Key of Lorelei from his fancy sword rack for this trip. The brown bag in one hand and the Key in the other, Luke left his manor and went to the castle to report to the King that he was leaving for the assigned task. Entering the grand castle, he adjusted his Strecado capacity core on his jacket, feeling powered up already. The Viscount was now at the top of the stairs, in front of the giant double doors.

A deep breathe in prepped Luke to enter with a steeled heart. King Igobert was on the throne as usual but instead of Cecille by his side, Goldberg was standing at attention. Duke Fabre was also nowhere to be seen, but this didn't bother Luke much. All he basically wanted to do was to let his uncle that he was on his way and that he was able to travel.

"Ah Luke, you seem to be well." He greeted his nephew with a kind smile.

Luke nodded and returned the smile. "Yeah, I was just tired really but I'm fine now."

"Hmm, you seem like you're ready for the journey." King Ingobert observed as his stroked his beard. "Are you sure you want to leave so hastily?"

"Well . . ." He began. "I kinda wanted to leave as early as possible. I've already wasted a lot of time in the bed and the faster I get there, the faster the problem can be resolved."

The King laughed. "You certainly sound ready but . . . don't you think your mission will go a lot faster if you had company?"

"Company?" Two sets of footsteps came up from behind him and when he turned he saw Guy and Anise dressed in battle attire. "Guy?! Anise?!"

"Why do you seem so surprised to see us? Aren't we friends?" Guy said in his usual joking manner.

"Yeah, but don't you have to go back to Malkuth, Guy? And what about the Order of Lorelei, Anise?"

Anise laughed. "C'mon, Luke, did you think I came here just to see a sweaty tournament? My main mission was to investigate the chapels west of Baticul. So, I purposed to the King that you and I work together."

"As for me, Emperor Peony gave me half the month off to do whatever I want and the King so generously allowed me to accompany you as a honorary knight." Both Guy and Anise had bright smiles on their faces that soon spread to Luke.

"Thanks, guys." He said simply.

The three shared their smiles before facing the King. "Alright, I expect good things out of you three."

"We'll be back with good news, Your Majesty" Guy bowed to his former King, as did Anise.

Luke nodded. "Let's go then, guys."

Guy rose and followed his best friend out of the Audience Chamber, while Anise skipped out with them. The three were now on another journey and little did they know, held almost as much weight as their last mission. "Next stop, Belkend!"

After years of disappearance, the one writer emerges from the abyss. Sorry about my absence people. Many things got in my way, one being just plain old laziness. Another was my newly repaired 360. But hey, one good thing came out of this wait, a new computer. So the chapters should be better diction wise. Thanks to all the people who've read my story and supported me, thanks to one who reviewed my first chapter(that I still have to edit even now ) Look for the next one sooner, since I have few distractions now.


	4. Chapter 4: The Undead Score

I'm back. From now on, this is going on a once a month pattern. Why? Because it's much easier for me. With school starting, new job and other things dashed on my plate, my time has been slain. So, once a month now. As said, I do not own any of Tales of the Abyss characters, world, names, moves or anything. All belong to Namco Bandai. This is for fun you know?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: ****The Undead Score**

In shadow isle off the shores of Grand Chokmah, were a set of pillars made of stone, leading to a cave. In the cave were torches that lit the path dimly. Following this path, you would find an ancient throne room of sorts. The two cloaked figures stood in the middle looking down at the floor, like they were being scolded by someone. Just beyond them were an old chair and a figure of sorts sitting in the chair. He had on a white mask with only two slits to see out of. He had dark brown hair that ended just below his ears and his outfit consisted of a long robe like coat and dark pants. It was reminiscent of the Order of Lorelei's uniform except for a darker tone, an ironic counter to his white mask. Though his face was covered, his perturbed aura was sensed throughout the room.

"You had them . . . you had them in your hands." The white masked man spoke. "The noble of Baticul, the dog of Peony and Zealot of Lorelei were all in your hands for the taking. I gave you the necessary tools to carry out the assignment, even replicated a old monster with 10 times the strength as the original and yet . . ." He pauses and rises from his throne. ". . . you failed."

The male subordinate spoke. "But, my lord, we did not expect . . ."

"Silence!" He commanded and pointed his finger at the subordinate, light glow of fonons at the tip. The subordinate, instantly, grabbed at his neck, a red glow emitting from a collar he wore. "Assumptions on the field of battle will get you killed. Especially, when you assume that the skills of that replica Luke are under par."

"I –I apologize, my liege."

"Hmph, you would best remember to know your place on the food chain when in battle, Fuai." He lowered his finger and the man named Fuai fell to his knees. "Shion, I'm placing you in charge of the next planned attack. Learn from the mistakes of Fuai and rise above him."

The female named Shion, kneeled."Yes, master Roin."

The masked Roin nodded and descended down the stairs and walked past the two like they weren't even there. It was clear who had the power here. The two could only obey his commands. Fuai rose and took a breath and adjusted his collar. Shion also had a collar on her slender neck, loose and blue with holes in them. It seems they were more of slaves then allies. Shion gave Fuai a nod and motioned to the back of the cave.

On the southern end of Auldrent , Luke, Guy and Anise travel by foot toward the Marsh. Luke declared they were going by foot since, not only did they not have the Alboire but he wanted to walk for a change. Good memories came with it, though Anise was not too happy about the idea. Luke took in a deep breath in and let it out.** 'Finally . . . I'm away from the city for once. It ****kinda**** feels like when I was transported to ****Malkuth**** with . . .' **His mind was again filled with flashed backs. Him and Tear, the times they shared, her voice echoing. _**'Don't get cocky!' 'Luke, you've grown.' 'Luke, I love you.'**_ **'Tear . . .'**

The expression on his face went blank, again lost in thought. Questioning things, would he ever see Tear again? How is she doing? Does she even still love him anymore? All these things and more flooded his mind as well as the memories. Guy noticed this change and the all too familiar over reaching gaze at the ground. Stretching out his hand, he grasped Luke's shoulder in order to shake him out this trance like state.

"Luke, what's on your mind?" He asked concerned as they walked.

The touch of his friend's hand startled him, slightly. "Oh . . . uh . . ." Luke stopped in his tracks. "I-it's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like anything." Anise said with her hands behind her head, bending over to get a go look at Luke's face. "It looked like you were thinking."

"Were you thinking of Tear?" Guy grinned.

Luke was about to object but sighed and looked at the ground. "Yeah . . . it's been a while since I heard from her and even longer since I saw her. I'm just worried about her . . . if she's thinking about me . . ."

"That's a stupid question, you idiot." Guy slapped his back, shaking his head all the while. "She said she loved you right? So of course she's thinking about you."

"Maybe you're right." He responded not sounding very assured.

Anise smacked his back as well. "He is right. Use your head!"

"Would you two stop hitting me?!"

His two friends laughed at his outbursts and continued walking down the murky marsh. Luke let out an 'hmph' and marched off after them. As the three walked, day turned into night, it took a lot longer to get through the marsh this time around. A low condense layer of mist lightly floated above the water with the coming night, making it harder to see. Anise noticed how suddenly most of the monsters were quiet and stopped walking. Reaching for her wand, just to be safe, she tried to scan the area. Luke and Guy, then, heard something moving through the water.

Something was here and it was quite the monster to make all other silent. **'I know it sounds like a cliché' but I'm ge****tting a bad feeling about this'** Guy grasped the hilt of the Jewel of Gardios while Luke reached for the Key of Lorelei. The sound of sloshing grew louder and more violent. Finally, ripping through the mist like a demon from darkness, a claw attempted to swipe at Luke, but he back stepped just in time to avoid.

Guy used a Demon Fang at the claw and it retracted back into the safety of the mist. It was silent for a moment until a low rumble start to shake the water, making ripples. Suddenly, out from the mist came a huge black beast. **'Wait! That's the?!'** The beast was none other the mighty Behemoth. Before the groups exclamations were voiced, Behemoth swiped at them, knocking them all back. Guy and Luke recovered in the air, landing on their feet but Anise was laid out stunned for a time.

Luke yelled. "Anise!"

"Don't get sloppy! I'll cover you until she gets up." Guy shouted as he charged at Behemoth

He used Sword Rain Alpha but Behemoth blocked it and swiped Guy away. He slammed into small stone hill and slid into the water. Luke used threw an Apple Gel his way and looked to a raising Anise. She was okay and already preparing a barrier spell. Smirking, Luke decided to charge as well, gripping the Key of Lorelei. Using a basic Fang blade, Behemoth was stunned for a moment for Luke to use a Swallow Fury. "Unyielding Aegis, Barrier" With soft yet commanding words, Guy was covered in a light reflective barriers.

Increasing his defense, Guy hopped up and quickly returned to the fray. His red haired ally ran around to the back while he distracted the black beast with a tri-demon fang. Behemoth attempted to swipe at him again but Luke used Light Spear Cannon to stun him. The beast was being attacked from both sides with neither swordsmen letting up. Anise watched as the Behemoth was being pummeled with Sword Rains, Sonic Blasts and Demon Fangs. '**Wow . . . now that they're not holding back, I can see who much stronger Luke and Guy have gotten. I guess I'll have to show them my stuff now.'**

With a renewed fighting spirit, Anise prepared a powerful fonic arte. Light fonon's started to surround the base of her feet and float like the fonons at the Absorption Gate. "O divine spear, run my enemy through!" Upon hearing those words, Guy back stepped away from Behemoth knowing what was about to happen. The words floated to Luke's ears as well and he decided to weaken the beast so she could deliever the final blow.

"O maddening gale of the spirits of the earth... Stalagmite!" He summoned up a Stalagmite to keep Behemoth in one area. The tectonic plates of earth shifted and blasted Behemoth into the air. With the monster stunned, Luke backed away from Anise's mighty attack

"HOLY LANCE!!!"

A white glowing fonic circle surrounded Behemoth and several shimmering white lances aimed right for it. One after the other, they crash into the black beast's hide and caused a white explosion of light fonons. The mist parted and dissipated in the general area, making all visible. Luke had covered his eyes from the bright light while Guy sheathed his blade in a very samurai like fashion. The Grand Maestro landed on her knees panting from using such a high level fonic arte. Beads of sweat dripping down her face, she let out a sigh.

"I-I did it . . ." She exclaimed with a weak smile.

Luke uncovered his eyes to see the body of Behemoth lying in the water. Suddenly he began to laugh. "Hahah! Good job, Anise! Didn't know you had it in you!"

Anise laughed. "Well, what do you expect from Anise Tatlin Class A, Second Division Grand Maestro of the Holy Order of Lorelei?"

"That's almost as long as your former title." Guy commented with a laugh.

As the three laugh it up, they fail to notice the twitching body of Behemoth. He silently snorted to and raise a bit before looking toward the girl that struck him down. With a growl, he charged at them quickly. Guy was smacked away, caught off guard. Anise shrieked as Behemoth loomed over her but Luke quickly jumped in front of her and placed his right hand outwards. With a stone cold expression, a glow of hyperresonance shot out towards the Behemoth.

"Now . . . die."

Those final words shouted Luke blasts Behemoth away with a powerful Radiant Howling. The water ripples exposing the ground near the noble's feet and the black beast dissipates into white particles. He put his hand down, shaking it a bit before taking a deep breath.

Luke turned to Anise. "You okay?"

"Uh . . . y-yeah . . ." She stumbled her words a bit and noticed Guy face down in the water. "Guy!"

The two then ran over to him, worried about his safety. As soon as they approached, he rose coughing. "Oh man . . . that was . . . unexpected."

"You okay, Guy? You got smacked pretty hard." His best friend said extending his hand toward him.

"I'll live." He grabbed the hand and rose. "I'm just more worried about these attacks. They're way more precise." Guy paused to wipe the water away from his face. "First at the arena, all those monsters came from the sewers we used to sneak away from Baticul. Then we faced what seemed like the same monster we defeated last time, just before we first saw Asch. Now, we come to here only to find the same Behemoth. Not only is he not dead but stronger than before."

Anise nodded "Yeah you're right. You think someone is trying to get rid of us?"

"Who would? And a better question, who has the power to resurrect beings and make them more powerful?" Luke contributed to the conversation. "Could they be replicas?"

"If so, those are a lot of replicated monsters. They extended over a hundred when they invaded the arena." Guy commented.

The noble folded his arms and looked at his two friends. "In any case, I think we should hurry to Belkend and get this negotiation out of the way. Once our mission is done, we think more on whether or not we're being attacked or not."

The two nodded and with that, they restarted their trek through the marsh. Defeating Behemoth for the third time was a good morale booster and in no time the exited the marsh with little to no trouble. Finally out of the murky waters, the traveling heroes set up camp for the coming night. Again, however, they were being watched from afar but it wasn't same pair as before. This time it came from the eyes of a chirpy. But this wasn't an ordinary monster; it seemed to be watching closely, tamely, not attacking nor showing signs of aggression.

It was a scout for an anonymous enemy and with a few flaps of its wings, it disappeared from sight. The morn was soon upon them, the sun rising from the eastern horizon and gazing upon the three travels brightly. Anise was a sleep in the only tent they packed; Guy and Luke were asleep outside, near a dying flame that only kindled a speck of fire wood. However, just when the unknown threat disappeared, another threat came from the disappearing shadows. Dagger drawn, a steady hand and a look of blood lust fueled this man's desire to murder the three prominent figures in Aldurant.

He approached Luke first; the assassin's shaggy brown hair blew with the winds of change. A simple cloth around his mouth, he gave an almost silent grunt as he brought the dagger down. His blade stopped but not in the flesh of nobility but by the sound and touch of common steel. Guy's back blade was the only thing keeping Luke alive.

"You know, it's not nice to try in kill someone in cold blood." Guy said so calmy and normally, however that changed slightly, the change visible in his eyes. "Especially if it is the Viscount of your own country."

The man was surprised at Guy's swiftness and jumped back quite far from them. "Of my own country? My country has been defiled for two years, noble of Malkuth! The lands will not survive much longer without the Score and I am just acting out Lorelei's will through my blade."

The blonde hair noble stood. "If you think you can judge who lives or dies, like some kind of God, then you truly are full of it. The Score is not something depend on, never was in the first place, so why are you still holding on to it? Why you are still addicted to that . . . drug?!"

"Hah, drug? The Score is nothing simple as that!" The assassin disappeared from sight, leaving only a few parting words. "You truly don't know who you are dealing with . . . sole survivor of Gardios."

Guy sheathed his blade and looked at Luke. **'You may have gotten stronger, but you still let your defenses down. But I guess we all underestimated the resolve of this cult . . . if they all behave and know as much as that assassin does.'** Just as he finished his thought, Anise exited her tent with a yawn.

"Something wrong, Guy? I heard you yelling something about the Score?"

". . ." He was silent for a moment, almost debating what he was going to say. "Ah nothing just had a bad dream I guess." Guy looked at Anise with one of his signature smiles.

Another voice came from behind the two. "A bad dream eh?" It was Luke, sounding like he had been up for hours as he stretched. "That's kinda weird for you guy isn't it? To dream of someone trying to kill me for the Score's sake?"

Guy looked at him puzzled but on the inside, thoughts ran without a leash. How much had he heard? Did he let the assassin get that close to him? Why didn't he interject? All these things and more came into his mind. Anise looked more surprised than puzzled. "You knew what he was dreaming about Luke?"

"Nah, not really. Just a guess to tell you the truth." Luke stood with his two friends and loosened the last of his muscles, free tension up. "Okay, since we're all up, we should head out, we're almost at Belkend now and the sooner we get there the better."

Anise went back into the tent to fix her hair and change out of her sleeping attire. Her voice came from the tent. "If we kept going last night, we would already be there."

"But wasn't you who was complaining about how badly your feet hurt?" Guy added with a chuckle.

"Details, details!" Her pouting could be heard from the tent as she rustled around.

After waiting a few minutes for their female companion to dress, the two nobles and Grand Maestro continued their trek to Belkend. They were near their destination but nowhere near their goal, negotiations have not even begun and more assassins may lay in wait. The easy part was over and now the real battle begins.

Meanwhile, the assassin returns to the city of machines, Belkend. Going through the back alley ways of the seamlessly normal town, the Assassin turned into one of the laboratories, entering through the back door. He entered into a room that was filled with blue lining similar to the fonons seen in the Absorption Gate. Advance machines were humming with the sound of activity, bright screens showing statistics, levels and information and a female in a scientist uniform that covered her neck, checking the results of a certain experiment.

She turned to the assassin, her green hair flowing with her as she faced him. "I see no blood . . . therefore; it only means that you have failed."

"Yes, Ms. Ion, they were on guard and closer than expected. They should be here in moments."

Her green eyes showed her disappointment and anger for this failure but suddenly softened with a sigh. "It matters not . . . it dawned on me that it was possible for a simple assassination to go wrong. However, they will not last the night. In fact . . . the Score has told me that their lives will end at midnight."

"You've seen the Score?! Then . . . that means-"

"No, not yet . . ." Ion interrupted him turning back to her screen. "I was only able to see a piece of the newly formed Score."

The man looked weak as he had a hopeful yet pitiful smile peering from the make-shift mask. "But maybe . . . I can see if my son will live . . . maybe . . ."

"You're only concern should be setting up our plan for tonight. Leave your feelings out of this, assassin, or you will never be able to save your precious peche." She sounded cold but her words rang true in the man's ears. Without another word, he disappeared from the room, his spirit resolved.

Ion sighed as she looked at the clock. 'We don't have much time . . . I have to finish the beasts before the enemy sleeps . . . if I don't . . .' her eyebrow twitched and she shook her head, focusing on her work once more . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Skit **

**Cold Feet . . . **

Time past and by the noon hour, Luke, Guy and Anise had arrived in Belkend. The town seemed visually normal. People here and there, going about their daily lives, scientists running to make schedules. This seemed like a normal day. Luke and Anise both gave a sigh.

Luke and Anise: "Jeez"

Guy: "What's with you two? It's rare to see you two in sync."

Anise: "Well we're finally here, but we've got a problem . . ."

Luke: "Just how the hell are we gonna find the cult?"

Guy: "Usually these things come, we won't have to search for long."

Anise: "That may be true . . .

Luke and Anise: "But still, how do we know who it is?!"

Guy: "You will know when you find them because of how they act. It's simple really."

Luke: "But what if this isn't the right town?"

Anise: "Y-yeah . . . what if this is the wrong place or if everyone in town are fonic zombies."

Luke and Anise: "Can't we just . . . uh . . . go home and said we did it?"

Guy: sighs "Whether they like it or not, it sounds like that have cold feet."

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, will try and get the next one up in January or February. Hope you all didn't mind the skit. Hope that hope isn't annoying you by now, XD.


	5. Chapter 5: The Forgotten One

I do not own the Tales of the Abyss characters, titles, weapons, or music. This is purely fan-made to show how much I like this series. Legends: bold lettering internal thought, italic past memory. A combination of the two means a significant past memory. If anything else bugs you about the story please tell me so that I might fix it. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5: The Forgotten One:**

After their trek the group finally made it to Belkend, the city of fon machines. However, the heroes of Auldrant were not here to take in the sights or revisit, this was a trip of diplomatic relations. As the three enter the town, Guy suddenly smiles. It has been a while since he has been to here and it was a welcome sight. The clanking of cogs, the swivel of gears, the squeaky sounds of the pulley; all of it flowed into a Guy like a cipher. He seemed to absorb it all into him as he slowly started to take deep breaths, taking in the smells of the machinery. Anise giggled as Guy's breaths were becoming more and more animated as he went on.

Luke smiled at his long time friend but his eyes, then, peered to the past. Isolation seemed to be a hard habit to kill. Luke now had the ability to go anywhere around the world but he was bounded to Baticul. Not of someone else's coercing but by his own choosing. Since Natalia is always out dealing with international affairs, there was no one around that could address the people's needs. Since both King Ingobert and Duke Fon Fabre were busy with internal affairs, Luke stepped up to the plate and did the entire grunt work. Since his return from the ruins of Replica Hod, he had dedicated himself to answering the peoples call. However, since he hasn't visit many other places outside of the city gates, Luke hasn't had the time to deal with the memories and experiences that laid in each city he visited. In truth, he hadn't given his past much thought until now.

The memories of those times flooded into his head, flashing images that could almost be seen in his emerald eyes. The first confrontation with Van, Seeing events through Asch's eyes and even the creation of the Fonic level detector made by Class M were seen perfectly.

With a final breath, Guy turned to his friend and patted him on the shoulder. "You got that look in your eye. Still sorting through the past, hm?"



He halted his march. "Ah . . . well . . ."

"You're still a easy read." Anise smiled sweetly.

"Hahah." Luke chuckled then sighed. "I guess I'm just a sucker for nostalgia."

"We're all like that sometimes. We can't forget the past but we can move on from it."

Luke lowered his head. "I guess so . . ."

"Oh, enough with all the serious talk!" Anise interjected and dashed by Guy and Luke. "We have to finish up those negotiations quickly; I would like to get recommended for a promotion you know?"

Luke laughed and nodded. "Okay, okay." With that, they resumed their walk. "Oh yeah, actually, I was wondering, Anise. How are you able to use the Seventh fonon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we got attacked back there, by the Behemoth, you used one of Tear's fonic artes. But it was one of her normal artes, it used Seventh Fonons."

There was a silence and Anise turned with a serious face. "Sorry. That's classified under the Order of Lorelei research and development department." Luke had quite the surprised face and suddenly Anise smiled again. "You shouldn't be prying in a woman's personal affairs, you dog, you."

"Like a Fonic affair is so personal."

A short walk away was the Fon Machine Laboratory. Though Luke was seriously curious about Anise's new found ability, her hasty retreat across the metal over pass was enough of a call to say "Hell no!" in a manner of speaking. Luke sighed as Guy gave a nonchalant shrug. In this way, Anise had not changed, quick to cover up her thoughts and secrets with a smile.

Not even a few minutes later, the three were standing right outside the laboratory. Luke had rustled some papers from his white coat and looked them over. "Says here that this is the place. The little cult is supposed to actually be a group of scientists, trying to "revive" a new score."

"Sounds more like their synthesizing a new score to me." Guy commented.

"We'll hear their reasoning behind it soon enough."

Luke nodded and put away the papers so they could enter the laboratory without looking like officials. Their attires already made them stick out more than the average person in town. Upon entering the first room of the lab, Luke his hand twitches. Without another thought, his hand went straight for the Key of Lorelei. **'I've got a bad feeling'** was the only thing creeping in his mind.

Guy's eyes wandered to Luke's twitching hand, making him furrow his brow. Anise took a step back toward the door. **'Man, this is an intense power I'm feeling from here.'** All three were on guard for what was about to happen next. Cautiously they make their way to the next room, which was seemingly identical to the first room they were in. The place was too quiet and almost devoid of life. This made things look very suspicious. They continued onward until they reached the old Replica Laboratory. It looked untouched since the events two years ago but something caught Guy's eye, yet again. One of the panels near the door had a faint fonic glow to it.

"Prepare yourselves."



Without another word of exchange, Luke and Guy both drew their blades and dashed inside the lab. In their sights were three or four scientists in black and white lab coats and one green haired female dawning a silvery white coat. She had her back turned to the diplomats but had sensed their intent.

"It seems you, too, feel the power of our research. Despite how strong it is, you shouldn't fear it. It is in no way being used for hostile means." The woman spoke, sounding refined all knowing yet soft.

Luke figured she had to be the leader, seeing as the other scientists were scared out of their wits. "I apologize for such a rough intrusions but it is as you say; such strong powers can only serve to arouse the warrior's keen defenses." He quickly assumed his diplomatic role.

"No need for apologies. Naturally, these things are to be expected." Her back still turned, she spoke to Luke directly. "However, are such arms needed for negotiations?"

Luke quickly sheathed his sword, Guy following suit. "Again, I apologize. I must say that your perception is quite keen itself. You predicted our arrival?"

"Well, my position doesn't come with many perks but it does come with eyes and ears." She said with an even softer voice. To Anise, it sounded very familiar but she couldn't imagine where.

"I see." Luke simply replied then went through the proper procedure he had been practicing. "Despite our entrance, I, Viscount Fon Fabre of Baticul, wish to resolve any difficulties your ventures may have in the future. Considering it has the Score involved, I do believe we have time for discussion.

"Indeed. But first, please rid yourself of your manners. I would like to hear the sincerity . . ." Her words stop as she turns to reveal her face to be Ion. ". . . through your own voice."



Anise, Guy and Luke were shocked. Here they were standing in front of Ion but something was off. "Ion?! Is that . . ."

"No, Anise. We all saw Ion die and besides . . . she is female."

Ms. Ion smiled. "You are correct. Many have mistaken me for the late Fon Master and my name does not make it any better." She paused to bow her head slightly. "Ms. Rican Ion, leader of the Score Restoration Project. Please to meet you, Viscount Fabre."

Meanwhile, the cloaked Fuai loomed over the city of Belkend from a nearby hill. A large scythe in hand only serves to increase the sinister atmosphere that the group of assassins already had. He turned to them and merely narrowed his eyes and they began to descend into a large hole. One of the men was the assassin that attacked Luke earlier. From the looks of it, he had been part of another group as well.

Back to the laboratory, Anise was sitting against the wall next to the office door. She seemed bewildered and lost in thought. While she sat outside the office, Luke and Guy were talking to Rican Ion. Luke would be lying if he said he didn't feel any awkward emotions seeing someone that looks like Ion but he had a duty to fulfill.

". . . so as you can see, we feel it beneficial to revive the Score for the people's faith to be returned. Sure, some people have adjusted well but others have a hard time going through life without a firm religious belief."

"That may be true but . . ." Luke continued. "the reason why the Score is no longer Is because it was a falsified fortune teller. We were bounded by a predetermined fate that drove many to madness and obsession. So, what makes you think rebuilding yet another falsified Score will be a good thing?

Rican smiled. "Point made. That is if we indeed made these things up ourselves."



"What are you saying?"

"Hmm." Rican rose and walked over to a few books to her left that stood still on its shelf. "What if I told you that Lorelei isn't the only sentient power that could foretell the future?"

"I would say that you were insane." Guy spoke up finally. "Something like that is impossible."

The Ion look-a-like just smiled again. "Again I pose a query to you of Royal blood; What if I told you that a fon machine exists that could convey messages to and from sentient powers?"

Guy growl and slammed his hand on the desk. "Impossible!" His enthused nature when it came to fon machines kicked in. "It's taken years, even decades, just to discover the use of only 15 percent of Auldrant's fon machines that were left behind within the gates. I know you think you've discovered one of many mysteries but countless has died foolishly using these machines without knowledge of its true purpose!"

"Guy . . ."

"What you say is true, Sir Gardios; You as well, Sir Fon Fabre. You both have good reasons and arguments that prove your cases well. But I stand before you know dissuaded by such." Rican turned from the book case to see Guy's passionate anger and Luke's stern gaze. "I truly believe that this is the right path and if you or the countries you two represent plan to interfere, it will be unfortunate but . . . we will have to stop you."

Guy and Luke were silent. The Viscount of Baticul looked down for a moment. **'She acts like Ion in some ways but they are definitely a few outstanding features.'** He gazed back at Rican and rose from his seat. Guy took a deep breath and looked like his normal self, his brow no longer arched and his facial features calm. Rican stood as poised as ever and walked over to her seat, reaching for a paper.



"It seems you are the type of people that desire sight over mere words." She giggled a bit and handed Luke a paper. "Midnight, meet me outside of Belkend near the woods. There you will see the fruit of Score Restoration Project."

Luke let those words ring in his ears as he looked over the paper he was handed. It was blank but he had a hunch there was more to this piece of paper than meets the eye. Rican pressed a button on her desk, the door behind Guy and Luke opening. With a bow of her head, they understood that she wanted them to leave. The two walked out, one behind the other and as soon as their feet were firmly planted outside the room, the door quickly closed. Luke saw Anise sitting with her knees up to her chest against the wall to his right. Offering his hand to her, he intended to help her up.

Anise raised her head a little, her eyes a bit red. She accepted his hand and stood. "S-so, how'd it go?" Her voice was a bit shaky.

"Well, she said that we should come and see their plans for ourselves." Luke started, putting the paper in his coat for now. "Tonight, I guess they're going to show us their resolve with their machine."

"A machine?"

"Apparently, they have a fon machine capable of communicating with sentient powers."

"You mean like Lorelei?!" Anise said surprised. "But we don't have the technology to do that! Not even the Order has access to something like that!"

"Yeah, nothing like that in Baticul either and I'm guessing the same goes for Malkuth, Guy?"



"Of course we don't have anything like that!" He said with a growl. "If this cult actually does have something like this than . . ." He paused ". . . than this will bring in new negotiations into play."

Luke nodded. "On a world wide scale."

"In any case . . ." Anise interjected. "Could we, like, leave now? I'm not . . . feeling so hot."

"Yeah . . . we should go to the Inn and get some rest." The Malkuth noble smiled finally but it was not a sincere one. "If we're going to meet them tonight, it would do us no good being tired."

Luke gave a shrug and felt the uneasiness of his friends. They both had different reasons for being upset but they were closely tied by this situation. Finally, they started out of the Laboratory, leaving the cult to their own devices for another day.

Rican sighed deeply and leaned back in her seat, her eyes closed. Thoughts ran about in her head, thoughts of regret, the thoughts second to ones first decisions. **'Perhaps . . . I should have informed of my . . . true identity. It is true . . . I am not Ion but . . . I am . . .'** her thoughts were interrupted by a blaring of buzzers in the room next to hers. She jolted and hurried to the room to see Fuai and the assassin in front of her. With a gasp, she tried to run but she was blasted in the back with the fifth fonon, a fire ball. The assassin brushed the remaining flames from her coat and took her barely conscious body from the floor. Fuai had a cold look in his eyes as he turned to see a Fonic Reactor.

Hours later, Luke lies in bed still awake after all this time. As Guy and Anise forced themselves to sleep through their own discords, Luke allows his mind to wander:

_The night is silent and the stars are dimmed by gray clouds. What little light is seen shines through into Luke's room, as if it were gazing upon the Viscount as he lied in his bed. His jade eyes narrowed as he stared at the ceiling his hands behind his head and his mind going a thousand miles per minute. Tear stirred next to him and raised her head to see Luke still awake. _

"_Luke?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why are you still awake?" She looked into his eyes as she sat up. "I thought your father wanted you to wake up earlier than usual tomorrow for a diplomatic meeting."_

"_Yeah . . . he does . . . and I will."_

"_Then go back to sleep."_

"_It's not that simple." Luke looked toward Tear to see her with hands gently holding her elbows, the stance that she took when she was ready to listen to all of his problems. This was accompanied by a soft smile that usually made Luke talk. With a sigh, he started. "I guess . . . I'm just questioning myself . . ."_

"_With what?"_

"_With my . . . decisions . . . the choices I made . . . were they the right ones?" He paused and sat up as well, now looking at the white blankets that covered the two. "Are the choices I make for Baticul for the people . . . or because I think they're right?"_

"_Why would you worry about that?"_

"_Because . . . I'm just scared that . . . I'll make a wrong choice and end up causing more harm than good . . . like Akzeriuth . . ."_

_Tear looked solemnly at the one she loved and lightly placed her hand on his cheek. "That day scarred you deeply. I see you carry it with you every day. But you can't carry that weight alone . . ."_

"_I know but that doesn't change what happens now . . . I don't want to cause another massacre because of my mistakes."_

"_Then . . . the first thing you need to do is accept failure." Luke looked at Tear confused. "In life, every ones makes a mistake, some more serious than others but . . . if you accept it, accept the mistake and learn from it than you can succeed in what you're trying to accomplish." _

_Luke absorbed her words and nodded. "You're . . . you're right . . . after all this time how could I forget . . . I guess old habits die hard huh?"_

"_Luke . . ."_

_He smiled and took her hand. "Tear . . . thanks . . . you always seem to ease my mind when I'm putting myself down."_

"_You're welcome . . . Luke . . ." Her cheeks flushed a bit. _

Luke eyes narrowed just like that time last year. Rican's words reminded him of his own self, how sure she sounded and how she truly thought it was right. '**There was no doubt in her voice, her stance; it all was justifying this plan. I just wonder . . . if truly continues to go through with this plan . . . what will the consequences be . . .' **He sat up and looked at fonic clock above. It was close to midnight. Seeing this, got up and stretched, reaching for his white coat. As he slipped it on, the paper Rican gave him fell to the ground.

Curious to see if his hunch was correct, picked up the paper and observed it. 'It seems pretty new, there is a inky texture as well.' Creating a fonic light on his right hand, he put it under the 

paper to reveal the paper's contents. He arched his brow at the sight; they were authentic blue prints for rebuilding an old fon machine. What made him more shocked was the seal on the corner. It was the Order of Lorelei's seal. **'What?! The Order of Lorelei approved this?! No way . . . could Anise . . . could Anise know about this?**' He thought as he heard stirring in the bed next to him. Luke extinguished the light and put the paper away in the drawer on his night stand.

Anise sat up yawning. "I thought I saw a bright light . . . for a second I thought . . ." She yawned again than sighed. "I thought I had become rich . . ."

"You see a light when you're rich?" Luke said, very skeptically.

"Of course the glow of Lorelei graces you when you have virtually wealth that expands down your family tree." Anise said in a cute way. "Wait . . . is it time?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah we should get going."

Guy screamed and rolled out of bed with a thud. "Gaaaaah!"

"Guy?!" Anise peeped over his bed as Luke walked over to the side where he fell. "You had a bad dream?"

"I . . . . thought . . . the inn keeper was going to . . . she was going to give me a . . . a"

"I can see where this is going . . ." Luke sighed. " C'mon, Guy. We gotta get going."

"Huh? Oh . . . right. The meeting." Guy stood up quickly, shaking off his fear.



With the three finally up, they dressed themselves properly and equipped themselves with their weapons just in case of an incident. Entering the roads of Belkend, the night sky made the city seem a lot more peaceful despite the sounds of fonic machines at work. Aside from that, there was only silence. The moment Luke stepped outside the city, he had another bad feeling. His hand twitched a bit and his march slowed. 'Why do I have this feeling? Something is telling me to . . . stop . . .' Guy and Anise looked back at Luke but he quickly recovered and resumed his pace.

They reached the destination that Rican had told them to but no one seemed to be there. Anise looked around for signs of life but not even the local monsters were around. Guy narrowed his gaze and pulled out the Jewel of Gardios. Luke followed suit with the Key and Anise with her Black Lion wand. Before they could even take another step, a hole appeared beneath them. Anise and Luke fell were as Guy slammed his blade into the wall of the hole, trying to climb up the surface. He reached the top just to see Fuai with an evil grin.

"Hello." With that, he kicked Guy down the hole and looked down at his fallen enemies. "And Good-bye!"

Guy slammed at the bottom of the hole, between Luke and a down Anise. The two nobles noticed that they were surrounded by men in light armor. 'Dammit . . . we walked headlong into a trap!' With a yell, the men tried to charge the three.

"I, who stand in the full light of the heavens . . ." A booming voice came from above. Fuai looked around for the source of this voice. However, Anise recognized it right away. ". . . command thee, who opens the gates of hell, come forth divine lightning!" Anise raised here wand "Barrier!" the shine of the light and the blast of the barrier sent their enemies flying. Fuai eyes widened and dashed away from the hole."This ends now! Indignation!"

A sound of thunder resounded through the air and the skies turned darker than usual. Finally, a blast of lightning slammed down into the hole. The men inside were struck with volts and volts and volts of fonic lightning while the barrier protected Anise, Guy and Luke. Finally, the lightning stopped and the people that looked like men turned out to be monsters in disguise. The barrier faded and Luke tried to look through the smoke the fonic arte left behind.



"Well, it seems you still attract trouble, eh Luke?" a familiar voice echoed through the sizzling hole.

Luke eyes strained to see the source of the voice and finally, he smiled. "Jade!"

The middle age fonist appeared with his lance firmly in hand. "Honestly, what would you so without me?"

**End of Chapter 5**

**Skit:**

"Dramatic Entrance"

Anise: Colonel! You finally arrived in the story.

Jade: Yes, it surely took a long time as well.

Guy: Yeah but you did make up for it.

Jade: Whatever do you mean?

Guy: Well, you did make quite the dramatic entrance.



Anise: It was a bit flashy.

Jade: That was merely the opening act.

Guy and Anise: Opening Act?

Jade: Yes, like a play or concert. Now get ready for true power.

Guy and Anise: Wait . . . no! You'll fry our reader's computer!"


	6. Chapter 6: Aggressive Negotiations

.

I do not own the Tales of the Abyss characters, titles, weapons, or music. This is purely fan-made to show how much I like this series. Legends: **bold lettering** = internal thought, _italic_ = past memory. A combination of the two means a significant past memory. If anything else bugs you about the story please tell me so that I might fix it. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Aggressive Negotiations**

After the thunderous entrance, Jade smirked and jump down the hole with Anise, Luke and Guy. "You always seem to get yourself into the deepest of holes, eh Luke?"

"We've barely meet up for two minutes and already I'm hearing some of your bad jokes."

"Hmm. I wasn't aware that you had bad taste."

"I'm the one who should be saying that not you."

Anise smiled. "It's good to see you back in action, Colonel."

"Action has founded me for quite some time and actually, my formal title is now "Brigadier General Curtiss of the 3rd division" but I suppose Colonel will do."

"Wow, you sure have moved up in the ranks." She said, pleasantly surprised.

Jade looked up and narrowed his visions. "I wish we had more time for small talk but it seems fate does not favor it."

There on the edge of the above them was Fuai with an impressed smirk. His scythe was looming over him like a crescent moon, the sheen of the blade blinding. He pointed his finger down at them and with a fling of his head, more monsters came pouring into the circle. Axe Beaks, Rhinossus' and Ligars surround the four Heroes, ready for battle. Jade merely summoned up another lance and took a new stance. "Lone Wolf!" He yells, hurling his Lance toward them. Most of the monsters fall from the impact but some still remain. More pour in but the noble of Malkuth had a plan.

Guy decided to get rid of the scraps and run up the side of the hole, bouncing off the sides, to get higher. Once the monsters were close enough, he slashed them to pieces with a Soaring Light Spear. Luke looked beyond the pieces of flesh that fell and saw that Fuai had escape. Before he can say anything about it, Jade threw a series of spears that seemed to create a spiral stair case leading out of the hole.

"Go!" Jade ordered.

Anise nodded. "Right."

Anise jumped from spear to spear up the hole, Jade followed as Luke brought up the rear. Guy landed one of the spears Jade threw and led the group out of the hole. Flipping onto the surface, he was the first to discover the new threats. When Luke, Anise and Jade finally surfaced they, too, saw the enemies. This time instead of monsters there were undead looking Oracle knights.

Guy gripped his sword "Hey, aren't these . . ."

Anise nodded. "Yeah, they're Oracle Knights but they look strange, not alive."

"So it is what we expected . . . Fomicry." Jade narrowed his vision ahead.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What?! Fomicry? You mean these are replica's?"

"No doubt about it. Don't let the enemies numbers get to you, conserve your artes and focus on cutting them down."

"Got it"

"Right"

"Leave it to me"

The three agreed and charged forth. Guy went toward the center of the replicated soldiers and attacked with fast swipes. The Jewel of Gardios was barely visible as it cut down solider after soldier, their movement seeming sluggish compared to the Malkuth Viscount. Three replicated knights tried a combined attack but soon found their swords shattered and a Demon fang cutting them down.

Anise held her wand close to her as the soldiers surrounded her. "Hey there, you wouldn't hurt a girl would you?" She tried to use her cuteness to her advantage but that was to no avail. Two tried striking her with their swords but she was able to nimble away. "Hey! That's not very-" Being cut off this time, another swipe of an imperial sword came her way. Rolling to the side, she growled. "Okay, that's it! Time to play!" reaching for her bag, she pulled out what appeared to be a stuff animal. "Tokanuga! Get em!" As she called the name of her puppet, Anise threw it toward the enemy and it grew, expanding to a large size. Without a second thought, she jumped and landed on his right shoulder. The replica soldiers seemed like small children compare to the size. "You gotta do whatcha gotta do."

With that, she raised her wand beginning to chant a fon verse, fonons gathering about her. The soldiers tried to attack the Grand Maestro, however, Tokunuga bashes away any who decide to get close to her. "Come on Water, Take em out!!" She shouts and thrusts her wand in the air. "Maelstrom!!" With that a blast of water, washes all of the foes in front of her into the hole that she was once in.

Meanwhile, Jade walked into the fray of enemies with his hand in his pockets, eyes closed and head lowered. As his chestnut bangs covered his face, the replicated Oracle Knights tried to attack him. With little effort, he avoided swipe after swipe with a simple Excuse me or Pardon me. Eventually the whole group of soldiers decided to descend on the Necromancer. His eyes opened. "That's more like it." A slight motion of his wrist and out his lance came once more. One by one, soldiers fell with only a single deadly thrust to the throat, heart or head. Jade, then, jumped up and threw four spears toward the remaining soldiers in his area. "Oh are we done fighting already?"

As Guy, Anise and Jade finish up their fights, Luke takes his time with simple yet powerful combinations. A horizontal slash followed by a diagonal slice, ends one life. Before the other three soldiers that surrounded him could even move a muscle, he stabbed one in the chest and hopped on him. Pushing off, he launched himself toward the Oracle behind him. A silent attack connects as Luke lands on his feet, a helmet landing next to him. The final soldier tried a reckless charge only to get cut down. With a sigh, Luke destroys his obstacles.

"Enough!" A voice resonates in the wooded area. The four turned to see Fuai with Rican in his hands, scythe under her neck and an orb in her hands.

Jade smirked. "Oh bother. Yet another hostage situation. Whatever are we to do, hmm?"

Fuai chuckled. "Your sarcasm falls on deaf ears, Necromancer. As will her screams, if you don't back away."

"There's no need for this senseless violence." Luke spoke up, sounding firm. "Just hand Ms. Ion over to us and we can end this quietly."

"Empty words from yet another noble pawn." He moved the scythe closer to Rican's neck, her face being filled with fear. "Do you not know what she is doing? Its called mutiny, reviving the Score would cause up-risings, maybe even wars and protest. People will be confused, and in there confusion the people's spirit will break utterly."

Luke was silent for a moment and gripped his sword. "Even if that is true, you cannot take your belief within your hands. It is that very reason us of royal blood exist, so that people such as yourself do not have to stain your hands with blood." Guy smiled at him as did Anise. "Back down. Release Ms. Ion and just go back home . . ."

"Heh, heheh. HAHAHAHA!" He laughed at the sound of it. "You don't know the lengths I went to. It is not as simple as me just going home. I cannot go back, even if I wanted to. The Necromancer will see to it!"

"Huh?"

"It's true. He used fomicry without the proper permits. On top of that, he used them in a non-war time offensive maneuver against two military officials and two members of royalty. Standard issues say that a warrant for his arrest is required."

"Heh." He puts the scythe edge away from Rican's neck and throws her to the back, where she disappears into the darkness. Suddenly, a light glow appears and a barrier like orb floats toward the night light. Inside was Rican, still having the black sphere in her hands. Slowly, it looks like she fades away to darkness. "I cannot allow that, so you best prepare!"

With that he charges toward an unguarded Luke, swinging his scythe horizontally across. Luke was just able to dash away from the attack and as he did so Jade and Guy advanced. Guy used Tempest while Jade hurled a Lone Wolf toward Fuai. Spinning his scythe, he was able to deflect the spear attack and blocked Guy's Tempest. With a growl, he pushed Guy away and sent a Demon Fang his way.

"Barrier!" Anise shouted and was quickly able to protect Guy from the attack. It was Luke's turn now, he charges forth and tries a series of slashes. Fuai blocks them all but he doesn't give up and uses a Fang blade to break Fuai's guard. Another growl left the man's lips and bent his right knee slightly while Luke was still in the air. "Aerial BEAST!!" He blasts himself in the air and the beast attack hits Luke dead on.

Jade and Guy try once more at the assault as Anise readies a healing spell for Luke. Guy uses a quicker combination than Luke while Jade jumps in the air and fires off three Lone Wolves. He brushes off the strikes and raises his scythe, slamming in downward. "DEVILS MAW" He roared and not only was Jade's spear deflected but Guy was blasted away next to Luke.

Luckily, Anise had finish casting Healing Circle so Luke and Guy were back in the game. With a nod the two nipped to their feet and charged at Fuai once more. Both of them using combinations, it was getting harder and harder for Fuai to block them. Finally, with a strike from Guy and Luke at the same time, Fuai's guard broke and he was stunned. Guy ran up and used a fang blade and Luke followed with a Light spear cannon, which left a light area of fonons.

Jade jolted. "That's it!"

"Huh? What's it, Colonel?"

"Luke! Guy!" He called out to them. "Use this!" He took out a scroll and threw it to Luke.

He grabbed it and opened it. "Huh? Combination attack?" Just as he read it, a Demon fang came his way. With nimble speed, he dodged and passed the scroll to Guy. "Think we can do it?"

Guy snatched it from the air and grinned. "If all we gotta do is sync up, I'd say it's too easy for us."

Fuai roared and charged for Luke. At the last moment, he rolled into the area of light fonons. Guy dashed past him and rolled around Fuai kicking him toward Luke. Fuai stumbled and at one moment, Guy and Luke's eyes sparked. "LET'S GO!" They both roared and Guy slashed down as Luke slashed up, going up in the air drawing from the light fonons.

"Lightning!"

"Fang"

"BLADE"

As Luke came down with a Lightning Tiger Blade and Guy came up with a Fang Blade. The two attacks slashed through Fuai's armor and heavily damaged him. He grunted and stumbled back on his left knee. Growling, he holds his chest with his free hand, the two viscounts taking a firm stance against their opponent. **'They're strong. Stronger than I first realized. No wonder they defeated those monsters so easily.'**

Tokunuga stomped over to Jade's side, Anise pulling the strings. She looked at the Malkuth general and then returned her gaze back to Luke and Guy. The former was looking rather tired than the latter but it made a good picture.

Another laugh was heard from the hulking beast. "So you think you've won?!" He rose his head, a smirk painted onto his face. "Let's see how you deal with this!!"

Fuai snapped his fingers and Rican was hurled from the shadows into the skies, the black orb in her hands. The black sphere drifted from her hands and it appeared to be more than just an obsidian ball. Jade jolted.

"It's a bomb!"

"Anise!" Luke shouted as he sheathed his blade and ran toward the bomb.

"I'm on it!!" She knew what he meant. He wanted her to put a barrier around the bomb to make it easier for foreign hands to handle it.

Guy also put his weapon away and dashed into the air to get Rican from the skies. Catching her, he landed on the ground with nimble feet. It seems his fear of woman had faded quite a bit. He merely smiled as Rican lightly flushed. Luke followed the bomb as it spiraled through the skies and slowly descend to the ground. Finally when Luke was certain he could grab it with no problem, he jumped for it and snatched it from the dangers of explosion.

He tried to flip his body to land on his feet, but ended up landing on his back very hard. Groans of pain escaped his thin lips but when he was able to open his eyes, he found that he did indeed stopped Fuai's plan. Sighing of relief, Luke's body loosened, all except his hand which grasped the bomb very tightly.

Jade gave his usual smile, as if believing in his allies abilities from the start. In a moment's haste, his eyes darted around to look for Fuai. It had appeared that the terrorist escaped from their clutches, something that Jade would regret reporting back to Emperor Peony. Anise Jumped off of Tokunuga and returned him to his original smaller form. She gave a giggle before making her way over to Guy and Rican.

"Are you alright, Ms. Ion?"

Rican nodded, slowly. "Y-yes . . . I would like to thank you, all of you, for saving me."

Guy gave one of his signature smiles. "Hey, it's no problem." With thumbs up to Rican, Anise walked up next to them.

"For a moment, I thought you set us up but I doubt you would put yourself in that much danger just to get rid of four hindrances to your plans" Anise ended with a giggle.

"I would do nothing of the sort!" She exclaimed, lowering her head afterward with soft deep green eyes. "I cannot lose my life when the goal I strive to achieve hangs in the balance."

"You truly think that you are doing the right thing?"Luke interjected as he stood and made his way over to them as well. "That the world would be better with the Score back in place?"

Rican shook her head and began to explain. "Not the old Score. But a new future foretold by a new force, a sentient that has been around for ages but has been hidden."

"A bold idea . . . but such a thing will not be as easily accepted into this new world." Jade adjusted his glasses and slipped his hands calmly back into his pockets. "We've lived for three years without the chains of a predetermined fate. Your idea proposes we go back to that same process which has caused much bloodshed in the past. Logically speaking, your "new" Score will not only make history repeat itself, but all the lives lost during those times will be in vain."

"You pose a valid point Brigadier General Curtis. However, my plans and my will are too far ahead to be stopped now. I will hope to convince you all with an image of what how I intend on doing this."

With that, Rican dusted herself off and made her way over to another area of the forest. A bit confused, the group followed her into the darkness. Luke still held the bomb in his hands but it had appeared to have lost function. From the looks of it, it had never been functioning to begin with. **'Damn, so he used this as a decoy in case his plan didn't work out so well. If only we would have known about it sooner . . .'** He grasped the bomb tightly before Jade lifted it from his hands easily.

With a meager glance at the non-functioning explosive, he gave a sigh and threw it to the side. They shared a smile as Guy and Anise looked back with one of their own. It seems they all knew Luke's frustration in the matter but nothing could be done. Fuai was not the main reason for this trip. However, the item that Rican had to show them was of great importance. It could literally tip the scale of Auldrant and shake the new world as everyone knew it.

The five of them walked for moments more before a disturbance began to run through their bodies. Rican knew it well and actually so did Jade and Guy. It was a fonic disturbance caused by a fon machine that draws an enormous amount of energy and fonons. The disturbance grew and grew until it made Luke's body shake. **'W-what? What's going on?! This pressure . . . it's almost like . . . like when I was near Lorelei on the replica Hod.' **As the Viscount of Baticul thought, a dark purple light began to light up the faces of Guy, Jade, Anise and Rican.

Rican finally stopped her march and looked toward a large sight. It was machine that drew the fonon's from the very air and compressed into a stone like tablet. During this process dark purple like energy flowed around the machine and the surrounding areas. The plant life looked distorted and twisted from the energies but they still grew. A dark figure would appear from the energy as if it were inscribing into the very stone. They all looked in amazement and awe.

"That's . . . the sixth fonon of darkness, Shadow."

Rican smiled proudly. "That is correct. Lorelei is a powerful sentient being but since there few that can control and wield the seventh fonon, I decided the sixth would be best and Shadow himself has arisen because of the abundance of energy being drawn."She turned to them with extended arms. "So, what do you think? Is this enough to appease you, Representatives of Baticul, Malkuth and the Order of Lorelei?"

Jade, once more adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "Most impressive . . . but"

"This is too much, Ms. Ion." Anise quickly finished his statement and continued. "I mean, it's so unnatural, so forced. How can any future be good with something like this affecting nature as it does?! Look at those plants!!" The young Grand Maestro pointed to the distorted plants that once may have looked very beautiful but now looked abnormally tube like.

"There are some side effects but that yields a greater reward. Peace, harmony, safety; all these things can be easily achieved with the Shadow's Score."

Guy folded his arms and shook his head. "I disagree. To me it seems like you're bending nature to do what you want. Something so selfish cannot attain peace or safety!"

Her smiled still remained and she then turned to Luke. "And you, Luke . . . what are your thoughts?"

"Like theirs . . . this doesn't seem right." He answered without hesitation.

"So it seems you all do not like my methods . . . however, perhaps a compromise can be reached. Tomorrow once you all are well rested, we shall speak again. I hope this is of your satisfaction."

Luke nodded. "We are here to negotiate so that won't be a problem."

"Good. Allow me to show you the way into the city." With that she turned back toward her machine and walked passed it. It seemed like a stray shot of sixth fonons were about to burn her but a yellow shield of light blocked it.

Jade narrowed his eyes and before he could mention it Anise was already putting up barriers. Their connection had grown strong as a team. As they walked past the machine and followed Rican, they found themselves back in her office. The reason for the fonic disturbance they felt before in the fonic research laboratory was that machine, with pieces and clues coming together, Luke had realized that things had changed here in Belkend.

Meanwhile in shadow isle off the shores of Grand Chokmah, the masked Lord known as Roin sat in his throne. He smiled as if he were watching the confrontation between Fuai and the saviors of Auldrant. **'Everything is going well so far . . . you're defeat was marvelous, Fuai. You should be proud . . .'** Roin stood from his throne and looked toward the ceiling as if staring through the stone into the stormy sky. **'Now, it is my turn to make moves in order to win this game of chess. Prepare . . . Auldrant . . . I will once again change your face.'** With that he disappeared from his throne room, his destination unknown.

With daybreak, Luke was already awake and in the dining area of the inn. He sat with a modest plate of food as he appeared deep in thought. Again Tear was deep in his mind. **'How long has it been since I've been scolded by you? Back at home, I wasn't this thoughtful or reminiscence but being here, doing the things I am doing, connecting with old friends . . . I have to say I miss you . . . a lot . . .' **He sighed deeply as he consumed his breakfast.

For the first time in a few days, he woke without the Key of Lorelei at his side. It was refreshing to wake without that weight on his shoulders at the same time it left him vulnerable. As the image of Tear left his mind, Rican's behavior and drive entered next. **'I'm wondering why Rican is doing this. It seems she has a reason but it doesn't seem to be for the good of mankind rather for the good of her own self. In that way, she isn't like Ion . . . but my theory . . . I'll have to run it by Jade but I just have this gut feeling that . . .'**

Before he could finish that thought, a woman entered into the inn. She appeared to have a regal yet battle ready outfit. It seemed familiar to Luke the color of green and white seem particular memorable. Her orange hair bounced as it hovered over her shoulders, moving with a grace that can only be brought up with royalty. Luke then smiled and returned to his meal with closed eyes.

"Good to see you again . . . Natalia." He, however, did not get the same pleasantry in return. Instead, he was slapped. "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

An angry Natalia began to yell. "How dare you! How dare you move to make negotiations on this matter without even notifying me?!"

Luke blinked. "Uncle said since you were busy that I could just go in your stead!"

"You're still the same, always making excuses!" Her anger faded and then a smiled appeared on her face. "But . . . it is good to see you as well, Luke."

He sighed and returned her smile with a grin. "At least you haven't changed much."

"And you have changed very much." Luke appeared to be caught off guard by that remark. "I can't quite put my finger on it but . . . comparing to the last time I saw you . . . you seem more dignified . . . stronger even." She seemed to see a resemblance to Asch as she spoke but then shook her head, realizing that it was only the fact that Luke was his replica. This fact made her a bit ashamed.

"Thanks for the flattery but I'm still the same idiot I was then . . ."

The princess just smiled and gently, folded her arms. "Well then, now that this introduction is over, let's get started. Brief me on process of negotiations and our status thus far."

"We'll explain on our way to the lab." Jade's voice cut through air as him and Anise entered the dining area as well.

"Jade? Anise?!" Natalia looked at the two of them surprised but then her eyes caught sight of one more face. "Guy . . ."

Guy just smiled. "As you said, Princess, we should get started. I think the sooner we start the negotiations with Ms. Ion, the sooner we can all catch up."

They all nodded and with that majority of the group left the Inn and proceeded to the Laboratory. At this point, there were now attracting more attention than they did before. With some people of high merit walking the streets, kids pointed and smiled, women young and old expressed their gratitude and men gave nods of approval. This fact made Luke a flustered individual. Never had he been praised for his actions by so many in his plain view. Even Guy got a shutter from a glimpse of the on-looking girls' looks. Natalia and Jade were use to it and Anise had her mind on other things.

They are known as the Saviors of Auldrant and they were nearly all in attendance for this life changing affair. Only one did not show their face and to Luke, she was one of the people he wanted so badly to be walking at his side.

When they finally entered the Lab, even the scientist and workers were awestruck. Their presence made the constant fonic disturbances seem like a refreshing breeze. They all had a word to with the leader of this entire project, Rican Ion. Considering that they were the ones that opened the people's eyes about the Score; it was only natural that they would be the representatives of their respective countries and their own personal beliefs.

Rican was sorting through statistic papers when she saw all of them enter. She looked surprised but gave a familiar smile. "Oh my, isn't this a surprise. Now it seems even the Princess of Baticul has been attract by this plan. Auldrant as a whole must be ready to truly discuss this matter."

"Would you expect anything less?"

"No, actually, I wouldn't. I want to see if I can persuade at least one of you to my way of thinking on this. For, if one of you changes, a country is subjugated to that same change." She replied softly.

Natalia took a step forward. "You seem very ambitions like a pass friend of mine. Unlike him, however, it seems there is a warped way of thinking on this particular matter." She paused before brashly placing her hand on Rican's desk. "Listen closely, Ms. Ion, your plan to create a new Score from another sentient is ludicrous. We worked hard, sacrificed many things to make sure that citizens of Auldrant would be free of that flawed system. Sure maybe to a few that it would be a safer way of living but we have accepted this way of life we have now. And if people find it too hard, that is what we are learning to do, to help each other deal with common problems. Doubts, fears, these things, if not remedied by the words of the common people than royalty will step in and personally provide whatever means to help." The room fell silent. "That is what us of royal blood are here for."

Rican blinked and smiled still. "It seems you and Viscount Fabre have like philosophies at their core. It was just yesterday I heard him say those very words to me." At the sound of that Natalia turned her head slightly. All Luke could do is smile softly. "You most certainly did not waste time with pleasantries. It seems that we are . . . in true disagreement." She rose and turned her back, facing the book case. "I however will not stop in my research."

"And why not?"

"Because, I truly believe that this is right . . ." She turns and once again a phantom of Fon Master Ion was seen in her eyes. "And I will go to any lengths to prove it. I know I said that couldn't die without completing my goal but if my life will prove how far I would go then so be it."

The room was silent until Jade spoke. "Tell me . . . How many times where you attacked like yesterday?"

"I would say around 7 times total in the past three months."

"Is that so? And not a single casualty?"

"A few but they put their lives on the line for this plan. I pray for their peace every day."

"If that is the case than why did you not seek the help of Knights from either the Order of Lorelei or Baticul?" Jade was drilling with her questions, something did not feel right with all this.

"We tried but since we are labeled as possible threats, we were turned down . . ."

Anise looked puzzled. "I never received such reports . . ." Being a Grand Maestro, she would get reports of any one that requested aid from the Order.

"Uh . . . well . . ."

"Ms. Ion . . . I do not believe that you are leader of this endeavor . . . rather someone to take the fall and to serve as a distraction from the real threat."

Luke raised his eyebrow at that comment. "The real threat?"

"No, Jade . . . you don't mean . . ." Natalia said worried.

"I do. Yes we may have been the ones who saved Auldrant from Van's tyrannical onslaught but you seem far too please that we have arrived here . . . on top of which, your reasons for wanting this new Score seem force rather than personal . . ."

"Um . . . well . . . I . . . uh."

"Tell us the truth . . . Who are you working for? Why did those people really attack you? And where you the one responsible for attacking Grand Chokmah?"

"Wait! Grand Chokmah was attacked too?!" The Viscount of Baticul seemed just as surprised as everyone was.

Again, Natalia spoke, worried even more."Too? You mean . . ."

Rican quickly interrupted. "No! I-I wasn't a part of that! My job was only to . . . aah." After speaking too much, she looked down and away from the group, feeling this contempt.

Guy gave a distained look. "Damn, so this was decoy."

"But what for?"

Before they could continue, a man's voice was heard screaming from outside the room. "Ms. Ion! Ms. Ion!!" A scientist that looked in disarray came running in. "We just got news that Baticul is being attacked by monsters and some rouge knights!"

"What?!"

**End of Chapter 6 -**

Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this special chapter. Sorry it took half a year to do. I lost my job, been through two or three phases of girlfriend drama and did poorly in school to boot. But now things are back in order. I am hoping to continue with more chapters. The fun has just started with this Fonic Affair! :D

**Skit:**

_Missing Tear_

Luke: (looking away, lost in thought)

Anise: Wonder what's wrong with Luke.

Guy: What do you mean, Anise?

Anise: Well, he's just been thinking a lot this chapter you know?

Guy: Hmm, you're right. But I think I know why.

Jade: It is quite obvious. He misses Tear.

Anise: Come to think of it, he hasn't mentioned Tear. I haven't seen her since we started this story.

Guy: Yeah . . . haven't heard from her since she left Baticul long ago.

Luke: Tear . . . where are you now?

**Skit 2:**

_The Elegant Princess' return_

Anise: Hey, it's good to see you, Natalia! It's been so long!

Natalia: *giggle* Indeed, it has. Good to see you too.

Jade: This is my first time seeing her. She comes by Grand Chokmah often to set up trade agreements, treaties and council meetings.

Anise: Oh poo. You get to see her a lot than, Colonel.

Jade: Yes, well . . . there weren't peaceful engagements.

Anise: Eh?

Natalia: Whatever are you talking about? I am nothing but kind to you Jade.

Jade: I don't call being cut off in the middle of a sentence or having a pen being thrown at me for saying too much kind

Natalia: What was that?!

Jade: There she goes again.

Guy: *whispers* She really hasn't changed.

Natalia: What was that, Guy?!

Guy: Uh, I mean you're still the same . . . uh . . . elegant princess you were before heh heh . . . heh?


	7. Chapter 7: The Deceptive Plot

I do not own the Tales of the Abyss characters, titles, weapons, or music. This is purely 

fan-made to show how much I like this series. Legends: **bold lettering** = internal 

thought, _italic_ = past memory. A combination of the two means a significant past 

memory. _Italic and__underline_ = Fonic Arte incantation. _**Bold, Italic and underline **_

means powerful attack_**.**_ If anything else bugs you about the story please tell me so that I 

might fix it. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7: The Deceptive Plot**

At Baticul, monsters were indeed attacking once more. The people ran as shops were ravaged; the knights tried their best to defend their city but these monsters were stronger than the average goers that walk outside the city limits. Just like when the arena was attacked, the monster worked as a cohesive unit as if they were human. The knights did their best to defend the city once more from this attack but a much larger variety of monsters appeared. Eggbear's, mermen, black bats, a few griffons and larger ligers ransacked the holy city. What made the attack even fiercer was that a mighty Sword Dancer was just beyond the bridge that leads outside. The port was being blocked too by a Liger Queen and its children.

It seemed hopeless for those in Baticul to escape. Looking grim on this side of the continent, the Saviors of Auldrant have only just caught whiff of this attack.

"Baticul is being attacked again?!"

"It is as I feared." Jade began. "This was only a mere ploy to lure us away from the assault on the capital."

Luke growled. "Dammit!" After muttering, he dashed toward the main entrance. "We need to go now!"

"We're not gonna make it in time! LUKE!!" Guy yelled chasing after him.

Anise and Natalia were about to give chase as well but Jade stopped them with a firm motion of his hand. "Let them go. There is still the issue of Ms. Ion here. I trust that you know that you cannot be left here alone."

". . . I am prepared for the consequences."

Luke was like a man possessed. He couldn't bear the thought of his home being destroyed while he was away, nor able to protect it. His feet touched the cement street and before he could dash out of Belkend, Guy's hand, firmly, grasped his shoulder. Luke quickly brushed his shoulder to face his best friend, who was impeding his mad-dash home.

Luke growled even louder than before. "Why are you stopping me, Guy?!"

"You're not using your head! Do you really think you can run from here to Baticul and expect to make it in time to do anything?!" His best friend was trying to reason with him.

"But we can't sit and do nothing!"

"I'm not saying we do nothing! I'm saying let's think about this a little more!"

"There's no time!" He tried to run off again.

However, Guy stopped him again. "Relax!"

"Move!"

Suddenly, a familiar sound reached their ears and broke the argument between the duo. They both looked around for the source but nothing caught their eye at first. Since the sound was so loud, it had to have come from a large ship. 'Wait a second, this is-' Luke and Guy both had an epiphany, running to the main entrance. As they drew closer, they saw the source: A land ship similar to the Tarturus. The name on the side read "Imperial" in Ispanien and bore the Malkuth insignia.

"That's a landship!" The two exclaimed in unison.

"Ah, just in time." Jade's voice was heard not far behind them. Natalia and Anise stood in amazement as Rican stood with her head down, wrists shackled.

Luke blinked then pointed at the ship. "Jade you called that in?!"

"Not necessarily. Since the attack we have stationed mult-terrain landships in the area in case a faster mode of transportation was needed. I also informed our forces that if another attack was launched to send for me."

"Still thinking two steps ahead." Guy gave his usual grin and folded his arms, impressed.

"Well, let's not waste time! We have to hurry!"

Natalia shared Luke's sentiments but was more conservative at the moment. "Right!"

A hope was born within the Saviors as they entered the landship, Imperial. The situation with the "new score" was dealt with by putting Rican in caducity and with the news of another attack heavy on their minds, the Imperial would be the key to easing their worries and doubts. Luke was determined, now more than ever, to save Baticul. However, it seemed like something else was driving him, more than just defense of his home. What that could be remains a mystery, a mystery that Guy would seek out the answer for.

Help was on the way but until then the knights of Baticul were on their own. As the monster ravaged the streets, the knights did their absolute best to fight them off. The ligers were the most common of monsters and also the most annoying to deal with. They were fierce and attacked many knights in groups, corner the few and preying on the weak. The civilians were the easy targets but only a few were caught in their traps. The rest were held up in the shop area between the city square and coliseum.

Just when the lower level knights were getting overwhelm; a large voice roar from the elevators. It was Goldberg, Cecil and the White Knights. With no need for inspiring words, Goldberg thrusts his blade in the air and the White Knights respond with battle cries in defense of their Kingdom and home. The tides slowly started to turn as not even the replica soldiers were able to mount a proper offense against the reinforcements.

Cecil was cornered by two replica knights, three ligers and one giant eggbear. Her blade was still and outward as if waiting for the opportunity to strike at her opponent's weakness. One of the replica knights was foolish and tried to rush in. Within a moment, Cecil disarmed him of his blade and struck him done without a thought. The three ligers jumped at her and she slide toward the last knight using Sonic Thrust to not only avoid the pounce from the ligers but also eliminate another threat. The ligers were still recollecting themselves from the failed attack, giving the Lieutenant the chance she needed.

Using Azure Edge, the ligers were stunned, momentarily but this left her open to the eggbear that was waiting to tear her limb from limb. Cecil is just too fast, however, and rolls behind the monster and used Sword rain. This blasted it back and landed right on the ligers. She jumped into the air and shot toward them at angle, hitting the huge Rising Falcon.

Goldberg was using his strength to his full advantage, lifting the smaller monsters and throwing them toward his other opponents. He barely used his sword but when he did, it sliced an enemy in half with one stroke. Four ligers dashed toward the Brigadier but Goldberg heard them coming. He turned used a standing Destruction Field and wiped out the ligers. It seemed like the monsters were thinning out more and more with the arrival of Goldberg and his white knights. The Liger Queen would cut the thought of victory in two. She roared and called out to more of her children and more ligers came from nowhere, elevators, and the rail cars and even from outside the city.

"Damn! They just keep appearing out of nowhere?! How many of them do we have to kill before this is put to a swift end?!" Goldberg yelled, cutting down a Griffon.

Cecil used another sonic thrust to avoid certain death and blocked a strike from a replica knight. "Not enough it would seem!"

The morale was slowly dwindling and fatigue was sitting in. Things were looking bleak, once again, for Baticul. Again, just when it seemed like all was over, an angel graces the battlefield from the elevators. _"O melody beckoning toward the abyss..."_ A familiar hymn was being sung by this maiden, who held a staff in one hand and a customized knife in the other. Suddenly, a large number of the monsters went to sleep. Long, flowing brown hair, deep ocean blue eyes and a voice that made the field of battle resonate. Tear Grants had entered and she was just as much the woman she was when she left.

Suddenly, Tear ran and killed the sleeping monsters with her knife. An eggbear tried to cut her attack short but she merely used Pow Hammer to stun and Nocturnal Light to finish it off. Goldberg was astonished to see Tear appearing in such a way that he didn't see three ligers about to rip him apart. The seventh fonist caught sight of this and three daggers at the Ligers, the metal tools of death finding their place deep within the skulls of the rabid beasts. With a swift turn, she used Banishing sorrow to blast away a liger that tried to sneak up on her. She sighed and turned to Goldberg.

"This seems to be quite the circumstance. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"Don't worry about apologies. Just continue to offer us your aid. We were moments away from being overrun."

"Yes, I see that. These monsters are mostly from the near-by area, however some seem like they're from a different location." She spoke and began walking toward the elevator to the port. "Mainly, these ligers . . . there number is alarming. That must mean a Liger Queen is near as well. I will find it and kill it, have your man maintain stability here!"

Goldberg scoffed before rising. "She hasn't been back long and already giving orders? I guess my pride won't allow me to let someone like her do so without such thoughts."

Tear made her slow descent to the port in the elevator. Before the elevator doors could open, it was instantly swarmed upon by ligers. She steeled herself and pulled out three knives, swiftly throwing them through the slips. The ligers fell as the doors opened and before her eyes was the Liger Queen, surrounded by her children. This one seemed fiercer than the one in that laid in Cheagle Woods. '**The last time I fought one like you I had company with me . . .' **Her thoughts drifted off for a moment. **'Luke . . .' **

Just as quickly as Tear was lost in thought, a roar brought her back to battle. Seemingly on impulse she pulled her wand and began to chant._"Thou, who wouldst take revenge, carve here thy holy seal. Eclair de Larmes!" _Suddenly an 'X' appeared on the ground where the ligers were and a blast of light and fire destroyed them. Not giving anytime for the enemy to mount an offense, Tear ran through the dying flames and jumped using Severed Fate. Two more ligers fell as she slowly made her way to the Liger Queen. The Mother of the Ligers growled and lunged at Tear while she was helpless in mid-air.

Tear barely avoided the attack and noticed a red field of fonons on the ground. Again a handful of ligers blocked her way to the Queen but she had a plan. Pulling out six knives, three in each hand, she took a breath and took a stance. _"Pierce Cluster!!!"_ She hurled them three at a time and jumped over the downed ligers, landing right in the middle of the fonon field. '**Just in time! Ready?!'** She said in her head before preparing an attack. _"Burn to ashes! Searing Sorrow!"_ A large fire attack was aimed right at the Queen. The large liger took the attack but was pushed back still. The melodist jumped to the back of monster and summed yet another fonic spell. _"O divine spear, run my enemy through! Holy Lance!"_

The Light attack damaged the already injured Queen and knocked it down. Tear closed her eyes and swiped her wand down with authority. In her mind, she was defeated; therefore, the other ligers would no longer be a problem. However, she was caught off guard by a dash attack from two ligers. Tear fell to the ground and rolled against the stone pavement. She shook her head and began to stand seeing that the Queen was no longer on the ground and nowhere in her sights. **'I was careless!' **She thought quickly before back stepping away from an aerial dive from the Liger Queen.

Meanwhile, the Imperial was closing in on the monster infested city, Baticul. Luke was on the main deck, watching his home come closer into view, however something else caught his eye. A Sword Dancer stood right in front of the bridge that leads straight into the city**. 'What the?! Didn't we take care of that thing before?!'** Guy went to check on Luke and saw him jumping from the Imperial. He sighed before running back to alert the others what his foolish friend was doing.

Luke pulled the Key of Lorelei from its sheath and ran toward the towering Sword Dancer. He jumped and before he could even perform an attack, the large monster attacked with its quick-draw katana. Barely blocking the sword strike, Luke flew away from Sword Dancer, landing on his feet. Grunting, Luke sent off two Demon Fist's and ran right behind the land bound attacks. They both collided with a larger blade but Luke was able to slip under, using Fang Blade to burst through Sword Dancer's guard from the inside. Making Sword Dancer stumble, Luke went heavier on the offensive, attacking relentlessly before unleashing a Sonic Thrust, followed by Sonic Blast.

This gave a small boost to the noble's ego but he was soon blast away with two quick strikes. Falling flat on his back, Luke flipped right back only to see three lances make their way toward Sword Dancer. They were blocked but then six arrows came from above. The barrage of arrows and lances over took the monster before it was pushed back.

Luke chuckled. "I had it under control guys."

Suddenly Guy landed next to Luke and grinned. "C'mon, Luke, no need to take all the fun."

The Imperial slowed to a halt, allowing Anise, Jade and Natalia to exit. Jade sighs. "And yet again, the foolish Luke rushes in."

"Shut up!"

"Let's save the talking for later! Baticul is in danger!"

"Right!"

Right after they all finished speaking, Sword dancer wasted no time in going back on the offensive. Using a dark Demon Fang, the group scattered away. The numbers game was certainly in the Savior's favor but Sword Dancer was a powerful being. Guy went in to use White Tiger Strike but it was deflected with a Double Demon Fang. The second Demon Fang slammed into Guy, knocking him down. While he recovered, Anise set up a Healing Circle and Jade prepared a fonic arte for added supported.

Luke and Natalia were next up to bat. As Natalia provided cover, Luke tried get inside his guard again. The constant attacks over and over, chipped away at the Sword Dancer's guard before Jade finished preparation. _"O maddening gale of the spirits of the earth... Stalagmite!"_ Rocks blasted Sword Dancer's guard wide open and that's when Luke saw the opening.

"Follow me!" He called for a change in plan. Moving swiftly, he used Raging Blast to knock it back. "Guy!"

Suddenly, Guy jumped over Luke, shining in over-limit, and was once again in mid-air coming down for his mystic arte. _"O noble conflagration! Incinerate all! Razing Phoenix!"_ He rose upwards bring the fires of his phoenix with him. Sword Dancer hung in mid-air a while longer. Anise ran toward the monster, throwing Tokunaga out and using Cyclone Shot in one direction and quickly used Cyclone shot in mid-air two more times before flipping out of the way. Natalia shot Piercing Line that shot right Sword Dancer and followed it up with a powerful Astral Laser.

Jade summoned his Lance and jumped right into a green field of fonons, pulling the winds to his hand. Luke rolled in front of him and nodded. Jade smirked before Sword Dancer came plummeting down toward them. Fonons spiraled around them just like with the Combination Attack with Guy.

"_**Light Spear Impaling Heaven!!" **_

They shouted as Luke's sword and Jade's spear found their place in Sword Dancer's armor. Not able to take the damage it sustained, it dissipated Luke didn't use that time to take it easier, however. In no time, he ran across the bridge, everyone else following behind him. Bats, again, came from the depths of the Baticul but Luke simply cut through and sped up so he could assess the damage with his own eyes. Upon enter the main square, a battle was still commence between replica knights and the White Knights.

"Alright! Guy, go help Cecille! Natalia, I need you to find and protect the civilians! Jade and Anise, assist Goldberg! I got the port!"

Everyone nodded and ran off to do take their assignments. Guy saw Cecille cornered by three replica knights; she looked exhausted and barely able to lift her blade. With a Tri-Demon Fang, they fell to their knees, allowing the noble to cut them down. He gave a smile to Cecille who returned it, graciously. No time for words here, more enemies were closing in and Guy couldn't allow time to slip by him.

Goldberg was doing okay on his own, but his men were struggling against the newly added salamanders, which left some knights petrified. He snarled and snorted before slamming his blade in the ground and running toward one of the dark purple salamanders. He grabbed it and hurled it into the sky, allowing it to hit the ground so he could his elbow down. Rolling away, back to his blade, he found himself surrounded. _"O sword of conviction, loose the might of your brilliant colours! Prism Sword!"_ Jade's voice resounded as the brightly colored attack annihilated the monsters around Goldberg. Anise jumped right in the Light field of fonons. Crashing into a pack of ligers with an Eagle Dive, the puppeteer used Dual Dragon Surge to clear the area of black bats that suddenly swooped in. As Anise and Tokunaga took out more of the enemy forces, Jade stuck back near Goldberg to take out enemies from a safe distance with his spear, leaving the Baticul general in shame.

Women and children were cowering inside of a house near the elevator. The door was being bashed relentlessly and it was moments away from breaking. Suddenly, a replica soldier flew in from the small window, an arrow in his arm. While he struggled to get it out, three more arrows found their place in his body. Natalia nimbly entered through the window and took stance in front of the civilians. Salamanders, black bats, an eggbear and two apparitions came storming in and fell victim to the Princess' Gallant Barrage. Firing arrows to finish off any remaining enemies, she turned her head, when giving the chance, to see if anyone was injured. The monster's fell and she instantly turned. _"O regenerative power, abide here! Healing Force!" _A green aura surrounded the townspeople and healed their injuries, to Natalia's relief. She took her stance once more and quickly exited the house to check on the next place.

Luke knew that his friends had everything handled well on the main floor and was concerned mainly about the port. Quickly hopping on the Rail Cart, he began his descent to the port. More black bats came to meet him only to meet a swift end, though the cart made it tough to pull off any artes. The moment the cart stopped, Luke jumped out only to see a mess of ligers growling at him. He smirked and stuck out his hand. _"Pour forth!! Icicle Rain!"_ The powerful shards of ice pierced most of the rabid beasts, allowing Luke to continue onward.

He thought he saw a Liger Queen in back behind all the ligers but it was hard to see. Scoffing, he raised his blade and used Swallow Fury to Rising Falcon to gain distance and still defeat enemies. Now he could see more clearly, it was a Liger Queen. **'What the hell?! I guess they're more of them but this just doesn't make sense! This is the fourth monster that we've seen that we've defeated once before!'** Quieting his thoughts, he sliced through the remaining ligers around him and proceeding toward the Queen. The closer he got, the more it looked like the Liger Queen had someone cornered. This pushed him to get there even more. He cut down two more ligers, using Radiant Dragon to clear the way, and caught sight of the Queen's paw rose for an attack but he also saw glimpse of the person who was cornered. It was none other than Tear. **'N-no!'** No more thoughts moved Luke's body, he just moved. He sheathed his blade to move quicker, hopping over and side stepping ligers left and right. He slid underneath the Liger Queen and for a moment Tear's and Luke's eyes met. For that instant time stopped but suddenly brought back with a strong slash to Luke's back.

The Liger Queen was breathing heavily, her claws dripping with Luke's blood. Tear's eyes were still wide as she stared at Luke; a look of pain filled his face. He grunted and turned his head toward his enemies. "Bring it on!!" He shouted before his body was surrounded by seventh fonon's and over limit. "AAAAAAAAH!!" His right hand filled with Hyperresonance, turning his body to attack. "NOW DIE!!" No hesitation laid in his being as he slammed the ball of energy right into the Liger Queen. She blew back, smashing into her children and laid on the ground, in great pain. Breathing heavily himself, Luke fell to his left knee.

This shocked Tear right out of her mode and she moved, swiftly, over to the downed Liger Queen, singing a Hymn: _"O violent strains that render demons to ashes..."_ As she sung, she spun in the air and when her magnificent song concluded, she landed and Holy Rain was casted.

Finishing off the Queen and the remaining Ligers, she ran back to Luke. "LUKE!"

He was on the ground, stomach first in great pain. "Ah . . . T-Tear . . ."

"Don't talk. I'll heal you. Just wait a moment."

Luke simply nodded as Tear slipped him a pineapple gel to recover his strength. She began healing him as the gel took effect. The wound was pretty deep and the added stress on his body and mind did not help either.

"Tear . . . it's really you right?"

"Of course it's me, you idiot. Now quiet down, I'm almost done." Her tone was stern as usual but this time it was to cover her true concern, care and anxiousness.

It had been a year since they last saw each other and Tear felt so relieved to see that Luke was alive and well. She had not much contact in the outside world and worried for her one and only idiot. Finishing up the healing process, Tear sighed and helped Luke up. He seemed a bit taller than before and his hair was still as long and as crimson as she remembered. His eyes still had their gentleness and yet now held more of a mature shine to them as well. A smile crossed their faces but soon Luke took a few steps forward.

"We . . . have a lot of catching up to do, Tear. But as it stands, we got some business to take care of first." He turned and grinned. "Would be nice to have some back up."

Tear smiled, it was truly a great feeling to feel, hear and see him after all this time. "Back up?" She said suddenly in a stern tone. "Your form is still sloppy after all this time, you'll need more than just me to save you."

"Ouch, you never let up." He smiled softly before returning his gaze back up to the main level of Baticul. "Let's go Tear!"

Meanwhile, up in the castle, King Ingobert was sitting his chambers worried about the outcome of the battle down below. He sat in his chair, waiting for a report and a knock from one his servants, or Goldberg, himself. His eyes closed and prayed for the safety of his people, his city and those who pledge themselves as Knights of Baticul.

"Hello, King Ingobert." A dark sinister voice echoed in the room.

Shocking the King, he rose from his seat, looking around with concern eyes. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

He was about to reach for his sword but he soon found a scythe around his neck. Fuai loomed over him with obedient eyes lying on the man who suddenly appeared before him. The Masked Lord, Roin. "A pleasure to finally meet you . . . now let us talk, shall we?"

**- End of Chapter 7 -**

I hoped you enjoyed this action packed Chapter! So now All the Heroes of Auldrant are

assembled but what of the King? What of the mysterious Ms. Rican Ion? Find out next time in

Tales of the Abyss: The Fonic Affair - Chapter 8: Royal Blood!

**Skit:**

_Who has the best Artes?_

Guy: Whew!

Luke: Wow, you've gotten better with your sword, Guy.

Guy: Thanks but you've gotten good as well. Your sword reminds of Van a lot.

Luke: Really? Heh.

Jade: Yet the question is; who is better?

Natalia: What?

Luke: Oh no, not this again.

Anise: It's true! You two have the most similar style but I say Guy is better!!

Jade: Yes, Guy is more experienced but Luke has improved exponentially.

Anise: I guess. Natalia, who do you choose?!

Natalia: What? Me? I . . . uh . . .

Guy: Jeez, what now? Those three seem to be deeply interested in this "contest"

Luke: We could always battle it out again.

Anise: YEAH, DO IT!!

Jade: This shall be interesting, indeed.

Natalia: D-don't get hurt!

Luke and Guy: 1, 2, 3!!! *throw down hands in rock, paper, scissors*

Guy: A draw.

Luke: One more time!

Anise: Boooo! I wanna see a real fight!

Jade: Seems like I have been outwitted here.

Natalia: You mean you were trying to get them to fight for real?!

-** Skit End -**


End file.
